Changing the Story
by Megera22
Summary: Elizabeth Van Helsing is a decedent of Abraham Van Helsing, the vampire hunter, and is forced into an unpredictable situation. She has to marry the son of Vlad Dracula, Victor. Now she just has to find a way to survive her married life with a vampire husband and father in law as well as survive the hunters that want her dead for her betrayal. Rated for blood and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Changing the Story

_Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this new story that I came up with. I had no idea that I would have written a story dealing with vampires seeing that Twilight ruined them for my in my opinion. This story is actually following the legends of vampires through Dracula's story in essence. Thank you, and enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 1

It was late at night when the young woman and her husband entered the home they were staying at. Due to the unfortunate situation, she was tied to this man for the rest of her life. For better or for worse, in sickness and in health, she was married to one of them.

"Elizabeth." Her husband called her.

She turned to him with a glare on her face. "What, Victor?"

"I just wanted to know if you were alright."

"Well," she started with poison in her voice. "I'm not. Because of our families, I was forced to marry my sworn enemy."

She crossed her arms and turned away from him, her anger flowing through her like a flash flood. He wasn't angry at her though, he knew why she was like this.

"I understand." He said as he bent down to pick up the bag she dropped earlier. "You're a Van Helsing and I'm a Dracula. We were born as enemies and are meant to die as enemies. But right now, it would be best if we just did what we agreed and follow through with this marriage."

Elizabeth Van Helsing remembered the day she first was told the news six months prior to then.

* * *

She slowly brushed her chestnut hair in front of the vanity when her father entered the room. When she heard the first creek of the door she set down the brush and looked over to him. His older face was contorted in a way of concern.

"What is it?" she dared to ask.

The old man let out a sigh. "It has been decided that since you are the eldest of the direct descendants of Van Helsing, you will be married to Victor Dracula to make peace between our races."

She was silent, her shock causing her heart to fall. "What?" she managed to squeak out.

"In six months you will marry Victor and this war will be over." He was even struggling to get the words out. "He is several centuries old because of being a Vampire, but he is considered slightly older than you in his race. You are an eighth generation Van Helsing, I expect you to not shame the name."

"I'm going to be a Dracula?!" she shouted. "No, I refuse to marry a Vampire. I was raised to fight them and try to kill as many as I can, not marry one!"

"You are not given a choice in the matter." She jumped back slightly. "Your mother wouldn't like it but I'm certain that she would have wanted peace as much as the rest of us."

Elizabeth turned away from her father to stare out the stained glass window of her great grandfather. She hated the idea of having to marry someone she didn't love, as well as someone who she was raised to fight. She bit the bottom of her lip and refused to look at her father.

"I will do it, but for the family." She said. "I'll do it for my mom, but not for the vampires or this war. I want them gone as much as any other hunter."

Six months later she was at the reception of her forced wedding. It was held in the evening so that all the vampires who were invited could come. She wore her mother's wedding dress, which was as beautiful as the day it was first worn. It flowed with lace and organza on the skirt which met with a silk long sleeved bodice that was beaded with an elegant floral design.

Elizabeth twirled part of her curled up due pinned with her vail. She could literally feel the tension in the air as the vampires and hunters tried to get along. Her new husband seemed to have a lot of the hunters glaring at him while she gained immense amounts of glares from the vampires.

Victor Dracula was the son of Vlad Dracula. He was tall, dark, and as always with vampires, handsome. His black hair was longer than usual styles in this era, but it was slicked back on his head and curled up slightly on the back of his neck. His eyes were gray and seemed very lifeless.

"Eliza!" a familiar voice cut into her thoughts.

"Tori?" Elizabeth looked at the blond who was finally able to get though the long line of people greeting the newlyweds.

Victoria was human and didn't know about vampires or about the hunters. Anything she heard about she just thought it was a story.

"Congratulations! Man, you are so lucky to have married such a handsome man." Her friend laughed. "I'm so happy for you, Eliza."

The bride smiled. "Thank you, Tori. I would like you to meet, Victor Alucard."

The groom nodded his head to the woman, but did not smile. He seemed very unenthused about the evening.

"Alucard? Isn't that the name of…?" Victoria thought.

"My father, Vlad Alucard, is the owner of the Alucard industries." Victor finally spoke.

Elizabeth's friend stared at her husband in shock. "Lizzy, you found a keeper! You're set for life when you marry someone with that kind of social status."

"I didn't marry him for his money." She replied to her friend.

"Oh," Tori said with a sweet voice then looked to Victor. "She's a good woman for you. You must be happy, Mr. Alucard."

"Mr. Alucard is my father, you can call me Victor." Elizabeth thought it was a trick of the light, but she swore she saw him smile slightly.

After several hours had passed, she was standing in the same place she entered the house. Several long minutes passed as she continued to glare at her new husband, his eyes staring into hers. She let out a cough and turned away to go to the master bedroom.

After a few more moments, she was changed out of her wedding gown and in comfortable night cloths. She walked over and sat on the couch, her arms crossed over her chest. She looked over to the door and saw that Victor hadn't moved from his spot. His eyes continued to bore into her as her glare intensified.

"What?!" she yelled at him.

He let out a sigh and walked over to her and sat down on the couch about six inches away from her. "If we are going to pull off this marriage thing, we are going to have to act like we at least like each other."

"That's going to be hard, seeing you're a vampire." She spat at him before turning her body away from him.

He looked at her slightly confused. "Why do you hate my kind so much? Other than that's how you were raised."

"Maybe," she shouted as she jumped up to glare down at him. "Because your kind killed my mother in front of me when I was only six years old!"

He jumped at her state meant as she walked away. She headed into the kitchen and let out a harsh breath of air. She leaned against the black granite counter and continued to glare at her situation.

"It's getting late." Elizabeth jumped at the sudden appearance of Victor. "You go ahead and sleep in the master bedroom. I won't be going to bed till sunrise. Besides, I have something's to do for the industry."

He turned to leave, but paused at the doorway before he turned and looked at her over his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

She watched his back retreat into the darkness of the living room and enter the study that was next-door to the room she was to sleep in.

_Well one nice thing about this union is that I won't see him often because of his work and my work being completely different._ She thought as she walked quietly into the bedroom and exhaustion began to take its effect. She fell onto the dark, large, king-sized bed. Moments after being enveloped in the warmth of the covers, her heavy eyelids closed, causing her to fall into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Changing the Story

_New chapter! Fast, but the ideas are starting to flow. I promise to update my other stories soon as well. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 2

Victor was in the study when he heard Elizabeth enter the room next to it. He paused his work shortly to look over to the wall that separated him and his wife. He felt guilty. Not only did he have no problem with marrying her, but he knew that she was never going to agree to this union. She did it for peace between her people and his, but was it going to be enough?

He let out a harsh sigh as he looked back to his computer and began to type again. That lasted for about three minutes before he let his head fall to his hands. The darkness of the room could not hide his frustration. He forced her to do something that would be a life sentence.

In order for this union of hunters and vampires to work, they have to stay married through their lives. They could not divorce, even though she wanted to. He on the other hand was actually a little happy for being able to marry her.

_I always admired her from afar. _He thought. _All the stories I heard about her made me want to meet her even more. But, I knew that she would find out about me being a vampire and want to use her crossbow on me._

He noticed that she didn't bring any large bags with weapons. He didn't know why, so he decided to ask her when he hand the chance. He stood up and exited the room, unable to think clearly. He fell onto the couch in complete exhaustion.

Silence filled the area as the vampire took his time to think. He didn't know what to do. His grey eyes stared up at the ceiling as if he was trying to find the answers to all his questions there. Every effort was in vain though.

He let out a grunt of frustration before he stood up abruptly and went out the door, hoping a breath of fresh air would help him. The dark sky seemed to bring comfort to the situation. Each star gave a glimmer of hope to his dark and destructive world.

He let out a sigh before turning around and entering the house once more. As he followed the hallway to the living area, he winced at the light that so curtly hit his eyes. He shielded his eyes as he looked at the woman who sat on the couch. Her arms crossed and a glare on her face as she looked at him.

"I thought you said that you would be in the study doing business for the Alucard Industry." She crossed her leg over the other and continued to glare at him.

He rubbed his chin, "I thought you were asleep."

"One thing you should know," she said to him through gritted teeth. "I don't sleep well at night."

Victor blinked before he walked over and sat next to her on the couch. She moved away from him as he began to talk. "I just needed some air. Why is it you don't sleep well at night?"

She gritted her teeth harder before she sighed through them. "I have nightmares that prevent me from sleeping, if you must know."

The vampire bent over and rested his elbows on his knees as he studied her. _The nightmares must be about her mother's death. If not, they definitely have vampires._

"I'm sorry." He whispered to her as his gazed went to the ground.

Elizabeth glared at the wall to her side. "You wouldn't understand."

With that, she stood and began to walk back to the room, her husband following her with concern on his face.

"Elizabeth, are you certain you will be alright tonight?"

"Oh like you care." She turned and glared at him. "Besides, after the fourth or fifth nightmare I sleep fine. Good night, Victor."

Her words came out very harsh and emotionally hurt him. He looked down at the ground in guilt. She looked at him, not feeling any shame for letting him hurt like that. She didn't care for him and hated having to be forced to marry a monster like him. Out of all the Van Helsing decedents, why did she have to be the one to marry him?

"And just to let you know, Victor." Her voice caught his attention. "You may have hold of me physically by this marriage, but you don't have me emotionally. If I had the choice, I would have married the man I love."

That drove the last little bit of pain into him before she turned and slammed the door shut. It seemed useless to hope that she would change. In order for that to happen, she would have to want to change, and she was content with being the hunter she was raised to be.

_Which makes me wonder. _He thought. _If she hates me so much, why isn't she threatening me with her weapons for vampire hunting? I'm certain she would have brought them to protect herself._

He rubbed his chin again before going back to the study to finish the work he needed to do for the company. He would have to wait to learn more about his new wife.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Here we go! Another chapter. thank you for your support. More will be coming soon, hopefully. Thanks again and enjoy!_

* * *

Elizabeth had been working as a physical therapist at a nearby clinic since the end of college three years prior. She enjoyed giving encouragement her patients and getting them healthy once again always brought back a smile to her face.

"That's it. Just bend your leg like that for the next week, before your next appointment with me, and you will start walking again in no time." She smiled at the boy.

He looked back up at her with a smile as he kept practicing the movement on his crutches. The boy's mother brushed her hand across his back, guiding him to the door.

"Thank you!" He called back. He continued out the door.

Elizabeth heard a small giggle behind her. She looked and saw her coworker and friend, Tori, shook her head with a smile as she wrote down the next appointment time.

"What?"

Tori took in a short breath and raised her eyebrows without looking up. "Sorry, I just find it funny that you seem happier here than on your honeymoon with Victor, Mrs. Alucard. But admit it, you weren't that happy at your wedding, were you?"

"First of all, I still go by Elizabeth Van Harker. Second of all, I will admit I wasn't that happy about marrying him. Victor is what most girls want in a man, but let just say that it was a proposal I couldn't refuse." Elizabeth looked off into the distance.

Tori looked at her with concern for a moment before letting the subject drop right as two men entered the lobby of the fitness center. "Hello, how may I help you?"

"We would like to speak to Elizabeth Van Harker." One said.

"I'm Elizabeth Van Harker. What can I do for you?" she asked crossing her arms.

The men looked at each other then back at her. "May we speak in private?"

Elizabeth nodded and led them out of the building. The crisp autumn air nipped at her skin as she waited for them to start talking. Finally they spoke.

"Well, I will say that this is an honor to meet a direct decedent of Abraham Van Helsing." The darker one laughed. "But I would like to warn you. Because of your union with the Victor Dracula. You will be the target to many vampire hunters who think you as a traitor."

"I didn't betray anyone."

"Yes." The other spoke, "But there are few that believe that this selfless act for the two races was actually a Van Helsing becoming a vampire lover and went against her kind."

"I don't even like Victor."

The darker one nodded his head. "We understand that, but we believe that you simply don't care about your people anymore."

"Wait." Elizabeth said, holding up her hand. "What did you say?"

"It's such a shame that we have to kill you." The dark brunet said shortly after.

They attacked, hoping to pin her down and take her out there. But they were miss informed about her abilities. She was a master in self-defense and easily slipped away. Sadly, one of their knives connected with the palm of her hand, leaving a deep cut. She began to run, as far as she could. With a little tactics she would be able to lose them within the crowd of the large city.

She entered the shopping center, holding her bleeding hand close to her body. The blood began to stain he clothes and she hid within the store. A young attendant walked up to her and checked on her.

"Madam? Are you alright, your bleeding."

Elizabeth's breaths came out in wheezes. The attendant acted fast and brought a small first aid kit that was kept in the back. She carefully wrapped the cut to help stop the bleeding. Elizabeth stayed silent.

"She has to be in here, somewhere. Find her." One of the men from earlier said.

Elizabeth's eyes widened as she held her bandaged hand closer to her. The attendant caught on to the problem, thinking quickly she eased Elizabeth's mind.

"I'll distract them long enough for you to get away. But you might want to hide somewhere else for a while until you can escape."

Elizabeth nodded. Shortly waiting for the kind young woman to do what she planned. She approached them and began to talk to the men. After a few moments, Elizabeth took the chance to leave the store before entering another to hide for the moment. Hopefully, she would find her way out of this predicament.

By the time she entered her living place, night had set in and she knew that Victor would be awake. Unwrapping her hand, she went to the large kitchen and ran water on her hand before wrapping it with a large amount of paper towels. She took in several deep breaths before she turn and lost it all to the sudden sight of Victor.

"What do you want?" She asked with fury as she tried to calm her heart.

"You were supposed to be home several hours ago." He lifted his arm at the clock. "Where were you?"

She let out a sound of disgust. "For your information, I was attacked by some hunters. I had to spend some time making sure I lost them."

He looked down and saw her tightly wrapped hand. "What happened?"

"None of your business." Her teeth were tightly clamped together.

With lightning speed, stuck her between him and the counter. "It is my business when it deals with the safety of my wife."

He grabbed the wrist of her injured hand causing some of the paper towels to fall off, revealing some of the blood. Victor's eyes widened at the smell of cruor, making him back off and hit the opposite counter, covering his mouth and nose.

She rolled her eyes and wrapped her hand again before leaving him in the room for a while. She returned with a small cup filled with the scarlet fluid and pushed it towards him. Victor took it and drank the substance with one gulp.

"How did you…?"

"How did I know where you keep your stash? I'm your wife, not an idiot." Elizabeth said with her arms crossed.

He let out a sigh. "Thank you."

"I didn't do it for you," She looked away with a glare. "I did it to make sure I don't end up with a vampire biting my neck."

Victor was silent for a moment. "Speaking of which, my father would like us to join him for dinner on the weekend and spend the night there. He wants to make up for missing our wedding."

"Fine."

"We are not going."

"Why?"

"Because you don't know my Father like I do." Victor explained.

She retaliated. "It would be rude to refuse your father. I will be going, with or without you."

"You are not going!"

"Yes, I am!"

"Fine, but not without me!" She jumped at his voice.

"I am not going to let him get near you. I see there is no way to change your mind, so I will go, because I fully intend to protect you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Here we go! Another chapter. thank you for your support. More will be coming soon, hopefully. Thanks again and enjoy!_

* * *

"This is not the way to the airport." Elizabeth said after watching the midnight scenery outside pass. One day had passed since the attack from the hunters, and Elizabeth's injury, which was tightly wrapped with a bandage. The newlyweds were on their way to the home of Vlad Dracula, the most known vampire in existence in both fiction and in real life.

"We're not going to the airport."

"I thought that Dracula lived in Transylvania." Elizabeth said with little emotion.

Victor sighed. "Transylvania doesn't exist anymore. Romania is now where Transylvania was. I thought you knew your history."

Elizabeth huffed and didn't answer to his sarcasm. She continued to stare outside the window, trying to distract herself from the constant reminder that she was going to meet the lord of all Vampires. How she wished she had her crossbow.

"We're going to London." Victor finally said to end the agonizing silence he suffered.

Elizabeth turned to look at her husband. "London?"

Victor answered her question. "Yea, shortly after Transylvania was taken over and destroyed, he moved to London. He lives in the upper-class area."

"We live four hours away." Elizabeth said in boredom.

"Yep, get comfy." Victor paused. "By the way, how did you get away from those hunters?"

Elizabeth growled. "Didn't I tell you that was none of your business?"

Victor hummed in disagreement, then signaled and pulled over to the side of the rode. "Listen, Elizabeth, I don't want to deal with your attitude when I know I'm going to have to deal with my father. I'm just trying to be a good husband to you."

"I never asked you to act like a good husband to me!"

Victor glared at her retort.

"I don't like you. I hate you with all my being. I married you to try to make peace for my people and yours. Now I'm the hunted because of my selfless act for the world. I wish I never had to marry you. I wish Vampires never existed. Because of your kind, I have lost so much, and I have to suffer the most because I can never let my guard down, around you, around my friends, at work, anywhere! I don't care what you do with your life, but leave me alone to mine."

She turned her back to him and stared out the window waiting for him to continue driving to London, but he didn't. Eventually, out of annoyance, she turned to him to tell him to continue driving, but when she saw how firm his face was set in a glare, her heart began to tremble with fear.

"Elizabeth, you told me to do what I want with my life. I'm doing it. I'm trying to make this experience as comfortable for you as I can, considering the situation. But I can't do that unless you put a little trust in me. I know it's hard because of what you've been through, but you cannot punish me for trying. I promise that I will not harm you in any way. So, give me a chance." He said to with stern eyes before turning back to the wheel and entering the lane again, continuing his trip through the night.

Elizabeth's heart was beating incredibly fast for her. She was terrified at that moment she wouldn't ever get a chance to even step out of the car. But he promised to never hurt her.

_Like I should take the word of a no good, filthy Vampire. _She thought, but paused a moment. _But he is a Dracula, his word is more trustworthy than even some hunters. He wants trust, huh? We'll see if I should give him trust._

"I went through a shopping center." She started.

Victor took a quick double take. "Sorry?"

"When I was attacked by the Hunters, I went through a shopping center to lose them. I entered one store, and a store attendant helped me with my wound. She distracted the other Hunters long enough for me to get away. I had to enter different stores several times before I knew for certain I was safe." She took a breath. "Then I had to walk home, seeing my car was back at my work. That's why it took me so long to get home."

Victor didn't say anything for a while. He thought about what she just told him for some time as he watched the black pavement pass while he drove. He managed to talk to her a little more and get some more information. It would take some time, but she was possibly starting to trust him. And that's all he could ask for.

After the long drive, Elizabeth and Victor finally arrived at a large mansion near Buckingham Palace. The building had a Victorian look, but because of the dark colors and lack of windows, it seemed more nightmare like. It was around midnight when they knocked on the door and were serviced to Dracula's butler.

"Good evening, Master Vincent and Mistress Elizabeth. Master Vlad has been expecting you and is grateful that you two have accepted his invitation. Please follow me to the study where he is waiting for you." The tall man in a tuxedo said to the couple.

Victor smiled at his old friend. "Thank you Erick, but I know the way. I'll take Elizabeth there."

Erick nodded and stepped aside for Victor to lead the way. Elizabeth's heart beat loudly in her chest, she was in enemy territory, and she needed to be prepared.

"Stay close to me at all times." His voice caught her off guard.

"What?"

He turned his head to her slightly. "To protect you I need you to stay close to me at all times. I don't want you alone with my father at any point in time."

Elizabeth simply nodded. Even though she didn't trust Victor, she had to this once because he knew this area better than she did.

They turned the corner and walked down a long dark hallway only lit by a few candles. There were portraits on the walls around the two that depicted family, but the majority of them were Vlad Dracula and Victor over the years.

"The candles are a little old fashioned." Elizabeth observed.

Victor laughed slightly. "Yea, I could never really get my father out of the medieval era and into the twenty first century. But the all rooms have electricity. My father likes to use candles where ever he goes in the house though."

They stopped at a large mahogany door that shined with the dark resin because of the candle light. Victor hesitated, but eventually he lifted his hand and knocked on the door. They waited for a moment before the deep demanding voice of the Vladimir Dracula rang through.

"Come in."

Victor opened the door and entered, making sure the room was safe before Elizabeth could enter. The study seemed more like a library than a study. The walls were filled bookshelves of stories of history and legend from past eras. The smell of the leather made Elizabeth's nose tingle at the familiarity of her favorite pass time. The only word she could use to describe her feelings was amazement. She could only glance at the books beside her before she knew they were first editions of some of her favorite stories.

"Welcome home, Victor. And it is a pleasure to finally meet your wife. Elizabeth correct?" His polite greeting, despite its seemingly innocent nature, made her feel diminutive and intimidated.

She nodded and continued to look at the books. The many dulled colors intrigued her to a point of longing to read once again. She took a step away from Victor out of curiosity for the stories in the room, but Victor quickly stopped her by grabbed her waist, preventing her from moving any further.

"You like to read, I can see." Vlad said as he walked close to them. Randomly he reached for a book on a shelf and pulled it out. It was older and was very faded, so Elizabeth couldn't tell what the title was. "I think you would enjoy this one. It's a first edition, signed, and still in great condition. You can have it. Think of it as a late wedding present, from your father in law to you."

He held out the book to Elizabeth, but she hesitated. Could she trust this man enough to take one of the books? Victor answered for her and took the book from his father and handed it to Elizabeth. She carefully opened the small leather-bound book. On the cover held the signature of Mary Shelly.

"Frankenstein?" she asked as her eyes darted back to her father in law.

His grin caused his goatee to shift in an awkward way, making his innocent smile seem more demonic.

"Well, father, it's a pleasure to see you again." Victor was trying to take his father's attention off of Elizabeth.

"Yes," Vlad shifted his eyes to his son. "I'm terribly sorry for missing the wedding, but there was a problem within the company I couldn't get away from."

This caused a glare from Victor. Something had happened but Elizabeth couldn't tell what. Elizabeth didn't question but she waited for her husband to continue. He held her closer to himself and began to move to the door.

"Well, it's getting late for my wife, she's still working on getting use to the evening hours." He explained with a smile.

His father nodded. "Of course, I hope you enjoy the book, my dear."

He grabbed her free hand and kissed it gently in parting ceremony.

The infamous Vampire bowed as Victor led his wife out the door, away from his father. Victor took her down the hall and eventually found his way to another dark door. It opened to an expansive room that had a large bed within and décor from Victorian years.

Victor gently pushed her in and closed the door behind him. "I'm sorry, he can be unpredictable most the time."

Elizabeth looked at the book in her hand. "I agree, but you're the same."

"You don't know him like I do. He plays the innocent nice guy act, but truthfully he just wants to get your blood." He said to her with poison within his voice.

"What?" she yelled back to him. "Like you do?"

"I would never..." he trailed off, unable to finish

They silently glared at each other for a while before Elizabeth turned away from him and entered the bathroom. He sighed and exited the room once more to confront the man who raised him. Walking back to the study, he found his father reading once again with a glass of what he could tell was human blood.

"Hello again, Victor."

Victor glared at his father. "I just wanted to say to stay away from Elizabeth. I know why you invited us here."

"What on earth would I want to do with my son's wife?" The man smirked.

"Quit playing." Victor cut through the sarcasm. "I know you look at her as easy prey. But, if you do that, it will cause the war to continue. Leave her out of this."

"Son," Vlad laughed. "I have no idea what you speak of, but I can assure you that I mean you and your wife no harm."

"Bull Shit."

Vlad cocked a thick eyebrow. "I don't believe I was the one who taught you to swear."

"And your lies have always been transparent to me." Victor said in a controlled anger. "The reason for you missing the wedding is because you decided to go hunting, didn't you?"

"Her blood was quite sweet. B positive I believe." He smiled at the memory. "And what I can tell from the cut from Elizabeth's cut on her hand, her blood is AB Negative. A rare blood. It must taste wonderful."

Victor's glare intensified. "I won't let you harm her. In fact, I don't think you would be able to get close to her."

"I have my ways, Victor. I did notice that she didn't bring any weapons. And also, she is quite cold to you."

"She has her reasons."

"But really, you must be able to get close to her and have a small taste of her delectable blood."

At this moment, Vlad's fangs grew to their full length, showing his carnivorous craving for Elizabeth.

"You wouldn't dare get close to her. If you did anything to the direct decedent of your enemy, the war will continue, and it would start at your door step."

Before Victor could react, his father was from his comfortable sitting position to standing right in front of him, glaring down at him.

"The war will never end, as long as Vampires and Hunters exist. This was cute and all how you wanted to marry a Van Helsing to try to end it. But it won't work," Dracula stated. "I won't drink her blood, but only if you drink it first. If you don't do it, I will drink her dry."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Here we go! Another chapter. thank you for your support. More will be coming soon, hopefully. Thanks again and enjoy!_

* * *

Victor entered the room shortly after the horrific talk with his father. Sighing, he glanced around and saw Elizabeth sitting in one of the velvet red chairs, reading the book she recently was given. Victor couldn't help but smile on the inside. He wanted to see her like this every day, but things would always be hard seeing she hated him.

Her hair was up in a towel, showing she just got out of the shower, at first she didn't notice him, but when he came into her line of view, she spoke.

"Interesting thing." She began, closing the book and turning it over in her hand to examine it. "Victor Frankenstein was a genius that is also engaged, and eventually marries, Elizabeth."

Victor thought for a moment before turning back to Elizabeth. "That's funny."

"Another thing, he also created the monster that kills Elizabeth in the end."

Victor let out a breath of disapproval. "Are you seriously going to be that prejudice towards me?"

"Yep!" She answered honestly.

At first, he tried to ignore the fact that she loved hurting him emotionally, but it was becoming really hard to deal with. He wanted to get to know her, but he couldn't trust the fact that anything could set her off on a tangent.

"Tell me about your mother." He said without really thinking.

She was silent for a moment. "Nothing much too really tell…" she admitted. "I was only six when she died, but I do remember that she was one of the best hunter's out there. Beautiful, smart, kind, brave, everything I wanted to be."

"I sense a but..."

"But…" she hesitated once more. "One night, when we were walking home from a combat session with my trainer, a Vampire appeared out of nowhere and attacked us. He targeted my mother. She tried to fight, but without any weapons, it was in vain. She gave her life, protecting me from him. He drank her blood until she had none left to give. The vampire left after that, leaving me alone with my mother's corpse."

"I'm sorry."

"Honestly," she said with a slight chuckle. "I don't know why I agreed to come here. Maybe to show I was serious about the war ending, but the one person I… Hate the most is your father."

Victor stared at her as she fought the tears of the memory that racked her mind. She rigorously wiped her eyes before continuing.

"My mother is dead because of your father." She stood and walked over to him, glaring the whole while. "Your father was the one who killed her by drinking her dry."

She calmed herself down once more. She turned away from him and walked over to the door of bathroom, to try to clean herself up. Elizabeth didn't know what happened, but she was pinned to the door, her hands held above her head with Victor's. Her heart began to pound as his lips brushed her neck.

She let out a shaky breath. "Victor? Let me go!"

He mumbled something that sounded like an apology before let his fangs touch her skin. She sucked in a breath, her fear turning to pure terror. Finally, she felt the pain, a warm liquid that left her skin right to his tongue.

Elizabeth used her strength to fight against him. Her elbow made connection with his gut, causing him to step back a few feet. She ran over to the bed to try to protect herself. She used her hand to cover the wound as her blood still flowed.

The hunter lost sight of Victor for a split second. Then she was on the bed, being held against her will, with Victor making connection with her neck once again. She continued to fight, her hands struggling to get free.

Managing to free one hand and punch her husband in the jaw, finally, freeing her from his grasp. Covering her wound once again, staring in fear as Victor looked at her with blood lust. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve, removing any remaining blood.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I had no choice." He explained.

"You had no choice?" She was still trying to calm her hyperventilation. "What other choice was there?"

Victor looked away with regret. "If I hadn't done that, my father would have killed you in the same way he killed your mother. He told me he wouldn't attack you if I drank your blood first."

Victor stood and walked to the bathroom for a short moment. Elizabeth heard running water then he returned to her with a wet rag. As he drew closer to place the rag on her neck, she flinched away. Victor didn't want to scare her even more than he had, so he simple grabbed her hand for a moment and placed the rag in it. Afterwards, he placed her hand back where it was on the wound, cooling the burning and slowing the blood flow.

"I'm not going to turn into one, right?" Elizabeth didn't make eye contact with him.

"No." He heard her breathe a sigh of relief. "It would require me to bite you at least two more times before you turn. You need to be exposed to our DNA an amount of times before turning."

She nodded. Not saying anything more. Victor thought it was because of shock, he couldn't really tell. Even though he was angry at himself for hurting her in that way, he was glad that he was able to protect her from the dangers of his father.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Weeeeeee lots of chapters to post. I've had to write a lot in this one because of what I'm using it for. But more will be coming soon for the other stories I promise. Plus...I'm in a bit of a writers block on some of them while this one is flowing nicely. enjoy!_

* * *

The bleeding finally stopped. A thin layer of the dried blood keeping the rest of the flow in her body. Elizabeth was tired. But along with her exhaustion she felt pure horror. She was disgusted at Victor's actions, and she was frightened. He promised to never harm her, yet he did. Victor had stepped out earlier for heaven knows what reason. And he had stepped way out of line.

_Forget protection! _She thought in her head. _The word of a Vampire is about as good as an inch of yard. Completely and utterly useless._

Her hand still held the side of her neck and shook ferociously at the memory. The dark tones of the room mixed with her fear, making her shrink into the corner. Elizabeth held her knees close to her chest, trying to make herself as small as possible.

_I want to leave. _She thought to herself as her hands refused to stop shaking. Squeezing her eyes shut, she began to cry. She couldn't handle the terror anymore. She hid her face in the nook of her arm and ungraciously allowed the horror of what had happened pass through her being.

"Elizabeth?"

She jumped, her arm whipping out from its position to fight whoever was in front of her. Victor's hand caught it at her wrist. He looked at her hand carefully and noted the trembling. His soft gaze turned to her trepidation stricken eyes. Gently setting her hand down, Victor kept his eyes trained on hers. Reaching out, he tried to express comfort, but she flinched away, causing him to draw back.

He found no use in explaining in further detail from before, so he stood from his position next to her and walked a few feet away. Elizabeth refused to move.

"I'm sorry." Victor said, his back to her. All he could do was apologize. "I am so sorry… for going against my word, for ruining your life, for everything."

His hands began to quiver from the anger he had for himself and his father. Victor suddenly felt the sensation of being pulled back then falling to the ground by a powerful force. It took a short bit to register in his mind that Elizabeth got up from her position, grabbed his shoulder, and punched him to the earth.

"You're just like everyone else." Her voice rang in his ears in a low pitch. "I was going to try to trust you," She grabbed the collar of his shirt, and held him up. "But now I know for certain that I never can."

She quickly let go of his shirt, causing his head to drop. Victor groaned at the pain as he pushed himself up on his elbows. He saw her march over to the window, cross her arms, and glare at the dark scenery.

_Well, she's back to normal. _He thought as he rubbed his jaw. _One upside to being a Vampire, even though it hurts, there are no bruises._

Pushing himself up to a standing position, he spoke. "I don't expect forgiveness."

"Good, because you're not going to get it."

The next evening arrived too quickly for Elizabeth. Before she really could prepare for it, she was at the dining table of Vlad Dracula. She was sitting to his left, and across from her was her husband. Vlad beamed at her, showing particular interest to the two holes that were healing on her neck.

"I am grateful that you would join me this fine evening." He said as he took a sip of blood from his crystal glass. "Elizabeth, my dear, I am certain you will love Erick's cooking. He is a fine chef, and has gotten even better through the centuries."

As if on cue, Erick entered holding a platter of food, covered by a metallic dome. He elegantly placed it in front of her and lifted the lid. The display of her meal seemed like a piece of art as she took in the sight of a four course meal.

"For starters." Erick began explaining. "We have Flemish Beef Stew with French Sour Dough for dipping. A small garden salad with Blue Cheese Dressing. For the main course I prepared a Sirloin with roumalade sauce and mashed potatoes with a beef gravy."

He bowed, and Elizabeth could say she was thoroughly impressed. Before she could start Erick continued to talk.

"I hope it is to Mistress Elizabeth's liking. I asked Master Victor what sort of delicacies you enjoyed."

Victor coughed on his drink right as Erick stated that. Grabbing a napkin, he wiped his mouth as he glanced at Elizabeth. Her eyes showed no emotion, but she smiled to Erick, completely acting as if she was fine with him.

"No wonder it's a mixture of cultures." She joked.

Vlad leaned forward on the table. "Elizabeth?"

She turned to him, showing he had her attention.

"Would you like some fine red wine?"

Erick began to turn to go get the wine, causing her to panic slightly. "Ah, no." She waved her hand. "Thank you, sir, but I don't drink."

"Oh," Vlad replied. "You and Victor are more alike than I thought. Well then, Erick, go get Elizabeth some of the best Sparkling Cider we have."

Erick nodded, bowed, and then left them. Elizabeth sat in silence as she waited for Erick to return. Things were awkward between the three. With Vlad constantly staring at the wound on her neck, and Victor not making eye contact with her, she didn't know what to do.

Erick returned with a crystal glass and a bottle of Sparkling Cider. He quickly and elegantly poured a glass full, and placed it on the table, just above her meal. She nodded her thank you then looked back to her husband, who refused to make eye contact with her.

"Please eat, Elizabeth." Vlad said. "Victor and I have our meals."

He lifted his glass filled with some victim's blood and took another sip. She wasn't all that hungry, but it would be rude to refuse. Lifting her fork she started with the salad. With that, tension between the three began to subside.

Elizabeth paused for a moment. "What did you mean that Victor and I are more alike than you thought?"

Dracula laughed slightly. "Before I turned Victor into a Vampire. He refused to drink any drink with alcohol."

Elizabeth took a quick glance towards Victor, he kept his eyes down. "So he used to be human?"

"Oh yes, my dear. Sadly, Vampires are unable to have children of their own. Victor was a baby when I adopted him, and one of my lovely brides took care of him." He smiled to his son.

She nodded in understanding.

"Of course." Vladimir continued. "I had to leave him with a bride I knew wasn't going to kill him. So I left him with Mina."

"Mina?"

"Yes, the former wife to Johnathan Harker." He continued. "Lucy was killed, as depicted in Stokers book, but Mina successfully transformed, and was able to stay sane. I took her in after the change, gave her a home. She was like a mother to Victor." He took another swallow of his drink. "Victor never knew his birth parents. I found him abandoned. I knew he was different so I took him in."

"But if I recall correctly," Elizabeth jumped in. "You technically were killed in Stoker's story, Mina never turned into a Vampire, and he didn't exist." She gestured toward Victor.

"Yes," Vlad explained. "But Stoker did that to let the world think I was simply a fictional character. Do you know how the world would be if all humans knew that we existed?"

He leaned towards her, ready to hear her opinion. Elizabeth thought for a moment, making sure to choose her words wisely. Even Victor listened carefully for her judgments.

"It would pretty much be divided in half." She started.

"Very good." Vlad replied.

"Half of the world would love the Vampires because of the literature nowadays, especially since Twilight." She gained another nod from Vlad. "But the other half would see Vampires like most hunters and try to kill them off."

"You understand this well, my dear." Vlad smiled at her, proud that his son married such a smart woman.

"What happened to Johnathan Harker?" She asked carefully.

"I killed him." Dracula didn't hesitate. Her eyes widened at his statement. "While Mina was changing, I took the opportunity to make sure she would be mine. If my memory serves right, your family took the name Harker for your normal lives to honor him, correct?" She nodded. "Well, fun fact for you. Alucard… is Dracula spelled backwards."

She thought for a moment and understood. She knew her history according to the Van Helsing's past. But this was a first to learn it from a different point of view. Because of the conversation, she had lost her appetite. She had eaten part of the stake and mashed potatoes while listening to Vlad, it was amazing, but now she couldn't continue.

"I'm sorry." She picked up her napkin and placed it to the side of her plate. "But I need to be excused. It was delicious." She said the last part to Erick before walking out the door.

Vlad smiled once again before drinking the last swallow of his drink. He watched satisfied as Victor soon followed and went after his wife.

Victor quickly caught up to Elizabeth but slowed down and said nothing. Elizabeth stopped abruptly, never turning to look at Victor.

"This is why I hate your father." She said, but gained no reply from her husband. "He has no regard to human life and just takes it like his next meal."

"Elizabeth…" Victor finally spoke, but he couldn't continue.

"How old were you?"

"What?"

"How old were you when he took your humanity and made you a monster?"

He hesitated. "Twenty-one."

This caused her to turn around with bewilderment on her face.

"He thought that twenty-one was the perfect age to turn me, I could physically handle it, and it was the prime age to stay."

"Did you have a choice?"

"No." he took a deep breath. "He saw me as an heir to his kingdom, if he were ever killed. He wanted me to continue where he left off. But after Mina was killed by some hunters, he had to make sure that I could live up to the potential I had been given."

Elizabeth looked down at the ground, she was trying hard to understand several things. Everything she learned during her life made Vampires look like bloodthirsty monsters, which some are. But by the point of view from the Vampires, she saw that they created their own society where they depended on the lifeblood of humans.

"You and your people are monsters though. Taking the blood of humans by force, it's sickening." She glared at him.

He shrugged. "Some Vampires do that, such as my father. But what you don't know, in fact, what most Hunters don't know, is that there are some humans that know of our existence and willingly donate a little of their blood when they choose. It's like a form of blood drive, they only give up to two pints and then they are done for a while. That where I get my supply."

Elizabeth didn't say anything, but she still thought about all the new things she learned. She still had the same opinion as before, but now she had a deeper understanding about the men and women she was raised to fight. It's better to know your enemies than to fight them blindly.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Next! Enjoy!_

* * *

Finally, Elizabeth and Victor were heading back to Somerset. The four hour drive seemed to go faster this time than when heading to London. Quickly, Elizabeth had slept through the midnight drive and was awoken by Victor when they made it back to the house. She lazily made her way to the master bedroom, with Victor close behind to help if he needed. But once she was in bed, she slept through the night.

She woke again early to get ready for work. After a short time, she carpooled with Tori to the clinic. After driving into the parking lot, they entered the building, saying little. Elizabeth was keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. The last time she was at work she had been attacked by some rogue Hunters.

Through the day, nothing happened. In fact, through the week, nothing happened. It was as if the Hunters that saw her as a traitor had suddenly forgotten about her. This just made Elizabeth more anxious, she had to be careful where ever she went, never trusting anyone.

Friday night, she had gone to a farmers market close to work. Picking out some fresh vegetables and other homemade elegances, she readied herself to go home. She placed the brown paper bag filled with the food in the passenger seat shortly before she entered the driver's side door. Buckling herself in, she started the car and pulled it into reverse. Things were normal on the way home…that is until shortly after she entered the highway.

After indicating a lane change, she had a larger dark truck pull up on her right side. She glanced at the driver and immediately felt the danger she was in. A small movement to the side indicated that he was about to ram her. She braked, causing her car to skid to a slower speed. He barely missed her and began to weave, trying to gain back control.

This time he braked suddenly, but she was able to swerve to the side, narrowly missing the truck. It didn't help though. Another large truck pulled up in front and caused her to hit the side door. She jerked at the sudden impact, but didn't stop driving. There were no cars on the rode other than Elizabeth's and the ones trying to run her off it.

A third quickly showed up and hit the rear of the car, causing it to speed forward. She floored the breaks to try to slow it down, but she could smell the burnt rubber. A hard hit to her side caused the car's front to swerve and flip to its side.

Her arm hurt. She had no control. Anything she did would cause her death. She noticed one thing through the shattered glass of her windshield, she was getting closer to the side of the rode. One final shove from the trucks caused her car to go flying off the pavement and rolling down the small hill, landing upside down.

The trucks left after that, believing she was dead. She should have been, but the airbags finally deployed and took most the impact, keeping her alive, but not unscathed. Elizabeth ached all over. She was hanging by the seatbelt and couldn't move her arm it hurt too much.

Finally, she saw the headlights of a passing car, but it didn't continue. It pulled to the side of the road and stopped just ahead of hers.

"Hey! Are you alright!?" A gentleman called to the car. When he heard no response, he ran over and looked through the shattered window. Seeing her physical state, he quickly turned to his wife still in the car. "Martha! Call an Ambulance!"

Elizabeth's vision was fading. All she could see were shadows, but she could still hear the man in front of her.

"Listen, we're going to get you out. I promise." He said carefully placing his hand on her back. She didn't hear the rest.

All she could remember after that was sudden fade ins and outs of consciousness where she saw the inside of an ambulance, her entering the hospital, but the rest was fuzzy. All she knew was that she was almost killed again, and she felt more helpless than ever.

"How's she doing?" She heard his voice before opening her eyes.

"A broken wrist, several lacerations from the glass, a concussion, it's a miracle she's alive." The doctor said to Victor. "We're going to have to keep her here at least over night before we can let you take her home."

He nodded. "Thank you Doctor."

He turned to look at her through the door way. Worry filled his eyes as he cautiously entered the room. He took a seat next to her bed and leaned forward on his knees.

"How you feeling, Elizabeth?" He asked with a small smile.

"Like Hell."

"I wouldn't be surprised, that was a nasty accident you went through."

"It wasn't an accident."

Victor froze.

"Some hunters tried to kill me by causing my car to roll. Let's just say that I'm lucky that the air bags took the majority of the impact."

"That's the second time they've tried to kill you." He said through gritted teeth. "Why on earth do they want you dead?"

Elizabeth let out a painful sigh. "They see me as a traitor for marrying you. Ungrateful morons."

"This was a bad idea."

"The marriage or you coming to the hospital?" She asked sarcastically. "Shouldn't you be in London, helping Mr. Alucard with the industry?"

"I came here as soon as the hospital called me." He reached for her uninjured hand, which she quickly moved away. "You're more important to me than the company."

"How are you able to stand the smell?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Smell?"

"You're in a hospital, how are you not cringing at the smell of blood, mostly mine?"

"I made sure to have a drink before entering. I didn't want to cause trouble." He paused. "Elizabeth…"

"You should leave," she stated before he could continue. "Before you start to lose control."

Victor opened his mouth, but quickly shut it. He didn't want to argue with her. Standing, he bent over her bed and pressed a small kiss to her temple before turning to leave. He hesitated at the door, looking back for only a second to see she didn't turn around. Finally, he walked out. He had a small inkling of other reasons to why she wanted him to leave. She didn't want him there because she hated him, she didn't want him to attack anyone, but it would also be dawn soon, and he would be trapped in a very bad place if he stayed.

_I'll return tonight to check on her, and to take her home if she's allowed to. _Victor thought, worry still taking course through his body. _I will protect her. I promised. I have to protect her. _It was then he realized something. _I love her._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Alright, last one for today. Chapter nine is actually almost done. So look forward to that. Thank you for reading and Enjoy._

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the crash. Elizabeth had been given time off to heal properly. Her concussion was gone, and her cuts were in the final stages of healing. She only had to wait about four more weeks before the cast on her arm could be removed.

A small ding caught her attention. She grabbed her phone and quickly read the text message. She sent a quick reply the set the phone back on the coach where she was relaxing. Sighing deeply she didn't look forward to the conversation she would have to have with her husband once he got home.

A few hours later the front door opened.

"Elizabeth, I'm back." She heard Victor call to her. "I got some mix and chocolate so you can have Belgian Waffles for dinner tonight if you want."

He entered the living area soon after the statement and stopped suddenly. His gazed to her was filled with concern. He tilted his head to the side wondering if everything was okay.

"My father just messaged me." She held up her phone. "He's invited the Van Helsing family to a large family dinner party next week."

"Okay." He said, completely understanding. "What's the problem?"

"I know that you won't be very welcomed there." She stated shortly. "And I know one of the guests will just be waiting for the opportunity for you to slip up in some way and thus justify sending a stake through your heart."

"Then I'll be extra careful in what I say and do." He said as he set down the groceries on the counter.

She gritted her teeth. "You don't quite understand. I know Edward better than you and—"

"Edward?"

She sighed. "Edward was originally going to be my husband, before… before the agreement to marry a Van Helsing with a Dracula."

"I see…"

"I just know that he's going to do something that will cause the war to continue, no matter what you do. He will find something to allow him to attack and make it so it seems like it's your fault."

"Are you worried about me?"

"No!" She quickly said. "I'm worried about everyone else. You're much stronger and faster than them. You could easily kill them. It's possibly best if you were to not go."

He thought for a moment. "You went to see my father, even though would love to see him dead because he killed your mother. I should only return the favor."

"Victor…"

"I'm going. I'll work hard so that you don't have to clean up any mess I make, and I'll stay out of Edward's way."

He walked over to her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She was stiff under his touch, but he did really care at the moment. He gently squeezed her shoulder before turning to the kitchen to start dinner.

Time passed quickly as it was now only two days before the dinner party. Elizabeth was working on a report for work when she heard a loud crash come from the room next to hers. She quickly closed her laptop, walked out the door and listened intently outside the study.

"Victor?" She called as she lightly tapped her knuckles on the door. No reply.

She shrugged before turning her back to the door. She entered the kitchen for a short time for a glass of water. After pressing her lips to the rim another crash caught her off guard. She dropped the glass, shortly smashing after impact with the tile.

Elizabeth's eyes stayed trained on the door as she reached into a drawer for the one wood stake she kept for emergencies. Walking carefully towards the door, she held the wood tightly in her hand. Again she knocked.

"Victor?" She called. "Is everything alright?"

She grabbed the knob with her free hand and opened the door slowly. The area within the study was in shambles. The books were scattered around the floor, some of the pages torn free from their bindings. The chair that should have been next to the desk was broken into several pieces. Shock filled Elizabeth's features as she took in the state of the room.

Victor was nowhere to be found, at least she couldn't see where he could be. She opened the door even further to see the room better. Taking a glance to the side, she saw the area where he kept his stash of blood. It was empty.

"Shit." She said in a frightened whisper and began to leave to safety but was stopped when the door suddenly slammed shut.

"Victor?" She called turning around several times to try to find him with no success.

A fast breeze went by and the stake in her hand was ripped out of her grasp. The sound of broken glass caused her to look to the window that was across the room. One small panel was broken, and she heard the faint sound of wood hitting pavement.

She began to panic. She had nothing to effectively protect herself. She glanced at the fragmented chair again and quickly grabbed one of the splintered legs. She held it close to her body and kept looking around as she made her way to the door. Grabbing the knob once again she tried to open the door to freedom, but found it locked.

_Curse these old time doors that need a key. _She thought to herself as she turned her back to her freedom.

Another blast of air went past her and the chair leg in her hands was gone. She pressed her back to the door, trying to make herself as flat as possible. If she had time, she would have taken out the bolts and lifted the door out of place to free herself. But she knew that if she tried she would be dead before the first bolt was free.

She kept searching the darkness, hoping to find some semblance of safety. She was unable to see her husband, but she knew he was there. And something had gone horribly wrong to cause him to act this way.

_His safe is empty. _Elizabeth thought to herself. _He must be reacting to the lack of blood to drink. I don't want to be bitten again. _She was useless if she stayed in the corner. She had to move.

Stepping away from the wood door, Elizabeth made her way across the cluttered room. She took silent steps, keeping a sharp eye for any movement. Her ears were listening closely for any sound, at first it was mute, but then she could hear the deep breathing of a beast waiting to attack its prey.

It came from no side of her, the only place it could come from was…above. The young Hunter looked up. Her knees gave out and she collapsed out of the horror she was feeling.

Victor was hanging from the ceiling, his fingers digging into the material, keeping him aloft. He was facing her and stared at her with a bloodlust that caused his eyes to look as if they were glowing a red presence. His fangs where white and were sharp enough that even the slightest touch could cause a cut.

She tried to move away from Victor as he fell to the ground, landing on his feet with ease, but she failed to out run his speed. He had caught her and held her in such a way that any fighting would be ineffective. It didn't mean she didn't try though.

Victor's chest was pressed against Elizabeth's back, his lips gently caressing her neck. She tried to free her arms from his tight grip, but failed. She let out a gasp of air when she felt his cold tongue run against her skin. She couldn't handle it, taking her foot, she stomped down on his foot, causing him to shortly let go of her arms.

Turning to face him, she brought the heel of her hand up with a force to hit his face. He caught it effortlessly and also quickly grabbed her other wrist. His speed caused her to impact with the wall behind her, thoroughly pinning her from moving any more. Victor continued, his lips landing where they were seconds before.

His fangs finally broke through her skin. Elizabeth struggled against him again, trying to free herself, every attempt was fruitless though. Her hands balled into fists and her nails dug into her skin. She was growling weaker by the moment. Her struggles stopped, not having the energy to try anymore. Noticing her lack of fighting signaled to Victor to let go of one of her hands. Now using his free hand to support her head, he continued to drink.

Elizabeth lifted her free hand. She was going to try to fight against him once more, but she lacked the energy and knew that if she freed herself, she would only get caught again. Her hand landed on his shoulder. One final spasm of pain pulled through her neck, causing her to grip onto Victor's shirt.

The trembling in her hands began to subside when her vision blurred. Her hand slid off his shirt, and landed limply next to her side. Finally, she watched her world go dark as she lost consciousness.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Thank you for reading and Enjoy._

* * *

Victor's sensed came back to him. He realized where he was and who he was. He let out a breath of air, unknowing to the fact of the woman in his arms. He finally noticed that his lips were pressed against something, more known to him was the fact that he tasted blood.

_AB-!_ His eyes widened and he quickly pulled away from the bleeding neck. Elizabeth was limp in his arms. His breathing quickened as he got flustered. The Vampire quickly took her out of the study, not taking the time to unlock the door. Simply breaking the knob he opened the door and rushed her to the couch.

He gently placed her down on the sofa and then left to the kitchen. He wet down a cloth and went back to her. He pressed the damp fabric to her neck, hoping he didn't murder her. She was still breathing, giving him some relief, but that didn't help the guilt he felt from his actions.

That was the first and only time he lost control like that. Usually when Vampires go a while without blood they get physically sick until they get the substance. But there are rare occasions that cause them to mentally go insane until they get the blood they need.

Victor waited for a short while before checking on the wound. He saw that the bleeding had slowed enough, quickly going to the bathroom, he grabbed a large band aid. He walked back to her and gently applied the item to her neck, keeping the injury covered.

After placing the first aid, Victor looked at his wife. He was shaking, in anger at himself, in fright about her reaction when she woke, in the guilt for his actions. He was a mixture of emotions that wouldn't easily separate until after she woke up.

Still looking at Elizabeth, one particular emotion filled him, regret. He wanted to protect her, but how could he protect her from others if he couldn't protect her from himself. Tears filled his eyes at the facts that presented themselves to him. He carefully placed is hand at the base of her head. Resting his other hand on her side, he lifted her so his forehead could meet hers.

He let the tears fall. He lifted himself only to let his head fall to the crook of her neck. He let out sobs of sorrow. Holding her tight, he let out everything that he felt at once, just needing to cry.

_What have I done?_ Victor held through anguish. _What have I done?_

Several hours passed before Elizabeth finally woke from the attack. She blinked several times before realizing what happened. She jumped to a sitting position on the couch. She was alive, and she was in the living room. She had a migraine the size of Germany. Placing a hand on her head, she took in the area round her.

Victor was sitting in the chair across from her, his head tilted back, indicating to her that he was sleeping. Sudden realization took hold of her when she looked at the time. It nine in the morning. The sun was streaming in and luckily Victor was covered by the shadows and none of light touched him.

"Victor." She called to wake him.

His head bolted up. His eyes scanned her once before smiling. As far as he could tell, she was fine, but he still needed to know how she personally felt.

He stood up. "How are you feeling?"

"Victor don't—" She tried to stop him, but his hand brushed through the light before she could prevent it.

He let out gripe of pain before pulling back his hand. Holding it close to his chest, he noted how Elizabeth jumped to her feet and pulled the curtains closed, preventing from any sun from getting in. Dizziness set it and Elizabeth had to lean against the window to try to help prevent her head from spinning.

Victor began to walk towards her, but she quickly held up her hand, stopping him. A second later her hand position changed from a stop to a one moment. After a few minutes passed, Elizabeth lifted her head.

"Are you alright?" Victor questioned carefully.

"My head feels like the Berlin wall in 1989." She rubbed her temple with the palm of her hand.

Victor began to move towards the kitchen but Elizabeth quickly stopped him.

"I can take care of myself, thank you." She said with sarcasm.

Victor looked flustered. He wanted to help, but she refused to have his help. Elizabeth walked over to the kitchen and quickly found the headache medicine. She grabbed two and turned to get the water. Just barely noticing the broken glass on the ground, she sighed in frustration. When she looked up, she saw Victor offering her a full cup of water, keeping his eyes down.

Elizabeth took it, and drank down the reliever. It wouldn't kick in for about a half an hour. They stood in silence until Elizabeth went to get the broom to clean up the glass. She didn't have on shoes, so she had to be very careful about stepping in the right place. Getting to a safe place, she looked up again, finding Victor holding the broom and dustpan.

"Quit doing that." She grabbed the broom from him roughly.

"I'm trying to be helpful."

"You don't need to. In fact," she glared straight into his eyes. Her emerald ones clashing with his gray ones. "You should be getting your rest. It's past sun up."

"I don't care about that right now." He grabbed her hand over the broom, holding her back from sweeping. "I care about your well-being."

"I'm fine." Elizabeth said over her shoulder. "No get back down you your casket. If you stay out here too long, you will surly die from the sun. And we don't want to deal with that."

His grip slightly tightened on her hand. "You can't be fine after last night. You lost too much blood."

"If I lost too much blood, I would be dead. I think you took just a little over two pints. Plus I didn't have dinner yesterday." She explained. "I'm fine. I just need to get some food in me and I'll be alright."

"It's just that…"

"Victor," He looked into her eyes, which were slightly softer from before. "You ran out didn't you?"

He opened his mouth, but shut it quickly. He nodded and looked down in shame. He felt her other hand grab his. Thinking it was a sign of comfort he smiled slightly, but she simply was pulling his off her own to start sweeping the floor.

"If it kept you from going on a killing spree," she explained as she began to sweep the glass together. "I'm not angry at you for it."

"You have the right to be."

"Victor!"

She turned to him glaring at his statement. She held a dustpan full of broken glass. Throwing the glass in the trash, she set down the cleaning items before crossing her arms.

"I may not like you very much. But I can tolerate you enough to know when you would do something on purpose verses what you do on accident." Elizabeth's glare changed quickly to understanding. "Yesterday wasn't because you, it was because of what you are. You had no choice in becoming a Vampire. Your father caused you to do this. And you've worked so hard to not become him. So, I don't blame you for what happened.

"Now, you need to get back to your room. I need to make the rolls for the dinner." She waved him off and began to grab several of the items for the rolls.

Victor thought for a moment then looked back to her. "Would you like any help?"

"If you stay up any longer, the sun will come through another place, causing you to get burned again." She looked back at him. "I'll be fine, you need to get to bed."

"How's your arm?" Victor asked, gesturing to her arm.

"Victor." She looked over to her husband again.

He held up his hands and began to walk to the basement. He opened the door, the darkness ready to welcome him. Pausing, he looked back to Elizabeth. She paid no attention to him as she began to mix the flour with the yeast mixing. He smiled slightly at her before turning and closing the door behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Thank you for reading and Enjoy._

* * *

The next evening Victor and Elizabeth drove to the Van Helsing residence. The car ride was silent, nothing dared to break the tension between the two. Finally, they drove into the large lot next to the massive Victorian house. A large amount of cars surrounded theirs as they stepped onto the garage pavement. Elizabeth went to the trunk and pulled out the large amount of brae bread rolls.

"I can take that." Her husband reached for the pans.

She held one back. "You can take the other pan, I can carry this one."

He nodded and grabbed the other pan before closing the trunk. The evening air flowed around them as they made their way past greenery and before a large stain glass door. Elizabeth pushed the button before waiting a few short moments. Her father opened the door and greeted them with a smile.

"Lizzy! Victor! Thank you for coming."

"Thanks, Dad." Victor noticed a genuine smile on her lips. "I brought the bread, like you asked."

"Wonderful, you can take them into the kitchen. The others should be coming any time now." He indicated for them to follow.

"Is Edward coming?" Elizabeth asked, sounding a little too excited.

Her father nodded. "He'll be here, but a little late. He had a meeting with the Hunter Council."

Victor couldn't believe it. The spoke like they had forgotten he was even a Vampire. He continued to follow them until they entered the kitchen. They placed the pans on the counter before turning to talk to the current Van Helsing leader.

"Victor," he said cautiously. "I know it was a risk to come tonight. I thank you for showing my family, in particular, that you are trying to end this war."

He nodded. "Thank you for putting it late enough in the evening that I wouldn't have to worry about the sun."

"What's family for?"

Victor had troubles at this moment. This man, who had been trying to eradicate any and all Vampires, was treating him like family. It honestly made him happy to see that he trusted him.

_One down…_ Victor thought about his goal to keep the Van Helsing's trust. _Now, how many to go?_

"Lizzy, what happened to your hand?" Elizabeth's father asked.

Elizabeth froze, and Victor knew why. _She doesn't want to tell him it was because she got in a crash by the doing of other Hunters._

"On the way home from work, she got into an accident. It's only a fracture. The cast will come off in a few weeks." Victor quickly answered.

Victor's father-in-law nodded in understanding. A butler entered the kitchen shortly after.

"Master Kenric, the others have arrived."

"Thank you Garret. I'll be there in a moment." He quickly turned back to his daughter. "Please enjoy the evening."

He walked out the door and left Victor alone with Elizabeth. She stood up straight and nodded her head to the side, calling Victor to follow her. They entered a long hall way, adorned with paintings and photos of family through the generations.

"Tell me about Edward." Victor clasped his hands behind his back.

Elizabeth glanced to her side. "Why do you want to know about him?"

"Well, he was going to be your husband before you married me. I just wanted to know what kind of man captured my wife's heart."

"Don't sound jealous, Victor, it doesn't become you."

"Who said I was jealous?"

"Your face is a wide open book."

Victor stopped in his tracks a short moment, trying to get back to his poker face. Elizabeth had stopped and looked back at him with a smirk. She continued to walk, causing him to chase after her.

"Edward is the youngest of the Hunter Council. His title rivals your own. He works closely with my father, and I've known him since childhood." Her face was now emotionless. "I guess you could say it was inevitable for us to fall in love. We planned our life together and looked forward to long years as a family. He was going to make it official a few weeks after the proposal of our union.

"He changed that day that I agreed to marry you. Became colder, and refused to talk to me, until a few days before the wedding. He confronted me, asking questions like, 'Why did you betray me and your family like this?' and, 'Wasn't our love enough?' He thought that this was my own selfish choice to get in the Vampire society. He thought I was a traitor like the other Hunters that are trying to kill me." She took a deep breath. "Is it stupid of me to say that I still love him?"

Victor didn't respond. He heard a little laugh from her, making him look at her.

"Maybe he's the reason the Hunters view me as a traitor. He might have spread a nasty rumor about me within the society and… and…" She stopped in her tracks and stared at the ground.

The hall seemed to close in on her, making her feel alone. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to close out any feelings she currently had. A warmth touched her cheek, opening her eyes, she viewed a soft gaze from her husband. His thumb rubbed her cheek gently, showing any support he could give her.

"If that were true, than he doesn't deserve your feelings."

A loud thump caused them to look down the hallway. A young man with bright blond hair stared at them with distraught. His hand wide open, on the ground next to him, a large bag that use to be held in the open appendage.

"Edward…" Elizabeth said in a quiet voice.

Edward quickly pulled up his large crossbow from his side and aimed it at Victor. "Get away from her."

"Edward!" Elizabeth pushed away Victor's hand.

Edward's eyes didn't stray from Victor. "Shut up, Elizabeth." Shock caused her silence. "Listen Vampire, I don't like others touching my stuff. And I can see from that bandage on Elizabeth's neck, that you bit her. Didn't you?"

Victor remained calm but carefully stepped in front of Elizabeth, protecting her from her former fiancée.

"You're just lucky that Kenric asked me to not kill you tonight." Edward pulled up his Crossbow, the arrow aimed for the ceiling. "But I promise you, that if you do anything I don't like, I will kill you and free Elizabeth from your grasp."

Edward picked up the bag next to him and continued walking down the hall, purposefully hitting his shoulder with Victor's. The Vampire kept his eyes on Edward until he turned a corner. His grey eyes went back to Elizabeth, softening once they met her form.

"Elizabeth?"

"Never in my life, has Edward talked to me like that."

"Elizabeth."

"You caused him to be like this. If you weren't here, I wouldn't feel like I should hate him. Why is it that you just ruin everything I hold dear?"

She turned and ran out the area, leaving Victor alone. The paintings made him feel as if every eye was staring into his soul, burning every part. He had to try harder for her. He had to make sure that he wouldn't tic off any others. And he had to be careful around Edward, he was a landmine just waiting to get stepped on.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Thank you for reading and Enjoy._

* * *

A few minutes before the actual dinner started, Elizabeth was wandering her old home, taking every bit of nostalgia. While waking though another hall, she paused in front of a portrait of her mother. Feelings of sorrow fill her quickly and she couldn't continue looking at it. She sort of blamed herself for her mother's death.

"You can't completely blame yourself, Liz." She heard a voice close by.

Turning her head, she saw Edward leaning up against the wall. His crossed arms gave him an intimidating tone as his eyes matched the look with a glare.

"Edward…" Elizabeth turned her whole body to face him.

He stood up straight and walked over to her, keeping his arms crossed. He was a few feet from her silently before he let his arms slip to his sides, sighing as he gave up the anger. They continued to be silent for several long minutes.

"Liz." Edward finally spoke. "I'm sorry for how I acted. But seeing that thing touch you like that caused me to crack. I wasn't thinking."

He lifted his hand and gently stroked her cheek. She leaned into the touch, grateful to feel his love once again.

"Edward, that thing is my husband." She said as she grabbed his hand with both of hers. "We both don't like it, but this helps our situation with his kind."

He gritted his teeth. "Why do we need to do this for peace? The only way to truly have peace for us is if we kill every last one of them. These creatures shouldn't exist."

"Edward—"

He interrupted her. "Be quiet, I'm not finished."

She jumped back on his retort, releasing his hand. Using the hand she was grasping, he grabbed her chin roughly, forcing her to look at him in the eyes.

"You belong to me. I don't want that thing near you." His eyes glowered at her continuously. "I can't believe that you agreed to this. What does that monster have that I don't?"

She finally found the strength to talk back. "I agreed to it because I was getting tired of constantly hearing you go on about Vampires."

Shocked, he stumbled back a bit.

"At first I thought I was doing it for peace for everyone, but then I thought about how much this hunting has taken over your life. I wanted to be with you, really, I did. But after you found out about this, you changed severely. I don't think I like this side of you."

He laughed slightly. "Well, sorry to disappoint, but this is me. And no matter what, I am going to kill that son of a—"

"Don't talk about him like that."

"Oh now, the creature's an actual person."

"Don't talk about him like that!"

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you had feelings for this monster."

"I'm trying to get you to calm down enough so you won't do anything stupid."

"So you do have feelings for the monster."

"The only monster I see here, is you."

She turned away from him, keeping her eyes on the ground, but stopped suddenly when she saw the loafers in front of her. Her head bolted up and green eyes met gray. Victor looked over her then glanced at Edward.

"Edward." He greeted before placing his arm around Elizabeth's shoulders and guided her away from him.

Edward gritted his teeth harder and glared at the two. He was going to end this tonight.

Elizabeth finally spoke shortly after they exited the hall they were in. "How long were you watching us?"

"Long enough." Was his answer.

"He really has changed since this marriage."

Victor nodded, understanding her situation. He didn't bring up how she stood up for him. He like that she did, but if she wanted to talk about it, she would bring it up.

"He had no right to talk about you like that."

"Hmm?" He finally turned his head to look at her.

"Even though you are a Vampire, you are still a person. He had no right to call you a monster, creature, or thing. You are still a living being." She fumed. "I may love him, but he doesn't even get the privilege to degrade you like that."

He smiled at her antics, but he dislike still hearing that she had feelings for someone who didn't respect her the way she deserved.

"Why is it I'm still head over heels for him when I should be hating his guts?"

Elizabeth was completely confused. She didn't understand her feelings constantly pulling her back to Edward when she really disliked who he became.

"Maybe it's a good thing I married you before you could marry him." Her husband stated next to her.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, thinking about what I've observed and what you have told me," He explained in detail. "If I didn't propose this peace treaty, you would have married Edward."

"Is there a problem with that?"

"No, but just think. What if something else would set him off?"

"What makes you think he would?"

"I'm not saying he would, but hypothetically, you two most likely would have had children, but what if another Vampire came and killed your child." His eyes stared ahead, not wanting to see her reaction. "If that happened, he could have cracked like now and you would have been stuck in an abusive relationship, verbal and possibly physical."

She stayed silent, glaring at the ground.

"I'm just saying that he doesn't deserve your affections. You deserve someone much better than Edward."

"And you're saying that you do?"

"I don't think I deserve you either." His words caused her to stop walking. He noticed and stopped, looking at her. "You choose who deserved your feelings, but I forced you to do something you didn't want to do. I'm lucky that you can stand being near me 24/7."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Thank you for reading and Enjoy._

* * *

Elizabeth could feel the tension in the air. For her, it was thick enough to cut with a knife. The dinner had started, and what would usually be a lively event, was very quiet and intimidating. Victor was not eating anything, he couldn't, but the rest of the Van Helsing family cautiously ate their food as they kept their eyes on her husband. The only person who seemed to be not caring what Victor was doing, was Elizabeth's father, Kenric.

One of Elizabeth's aunts spoke. "So, uh, Victor. How are things going between you and Elizabeth?"

"As far as I can tell, well." He explained. "It's a little rough considering how different we are, but things have gotten easier. We get along better."

He looked over to Elizabeth, who sat next to him. She kept her eyes down on her plate as she ate silently. Victor paid no attention to Edward's glares as he gently placed a hand on her free one. Elizabeth didn't pull her hand away, not wanting to send the wrong message to her family.

"And how has he been treating you, Elizabeth?" Another aunt called.

She paused, and set down her fork. "He's been a good husband, kind and caring, but as he said, we have had some rough times. We've worked through them though."

Her family seemed to approve, understanding how they had to go from enemies to a couple in a short time. Things seemed to work out normally after that, which made Edward angrier than ever.

"How can all of you, Van Helsing's, accept that there is a Dracula at your table?" He jumped up, his chair falling to its back. "His kind have killed thousands of us, and here you are, just accepting him your home with welcome arms because you forced one of your own to marry him. Well, I'm not going to take it anymore."

"Edward!" Kenric called, standing from his chair.

"I'm sorry, Kenric, but I am going to free your daughter from the blood lusting grasp of this monster."

With that, Edward leapt over the table, going to tackle Victor to the ground. He crashed into the chair, but Victor had moved fast enough to get out of the way. The Hunter quickly pulled out a throwing knife, shaped like a cross, and hurled it at Victor. He easily evaded it.

"Edward!" Elizabeth grabbed his arm. "Stop!"

Edward quickly pulled his arm around her shoulders, and held her next to him forcefully. "So you're trying to protect your beloved husband, hmm? I should have guessed that you would grow soft because of him."

He placed another knife to her throat, Elizabeth didn't fight him though. "I'm trying to protect you, because you don't understand how strong he is."

"And why don't you explain that to me as we go up to the roof." He whispered blissfully to her, causing uncomfortable chills to run up her spine.

Angered stared from the Vampire followed Edward's and Elizabeth's form as they slowly make their way out the door. Along the way to the spiraling stair case, Edward grabbed his crossbow and held it strongly against his shoulder. He kept pushing Elizabeth further up the stone stairs, but constantly kept his bow pointed to the lower cases, ready to shoot anyone who would stop him.

"Edward—"

"Shut up, Elizabeth." He shouted at her. "I'm doing this for your own good. Now keep moving."

Elizabeth feel silent, but in her mind she worked on a plan to save herself and also protect Edward from getting killed by her husband. She hated how she still cared for this man, even though he treated her so wrongly.

She opened a large wooden door to the cool air outside. Stepping onto the stone room, the flat extended out from a part of the house that looked tower like. It had a ledge on the opposing end that dropped off to the edge of the house property, surrounded by a metal fence styled to have spikes along the top.

Edward grabbed Elizabeth's wrist toughly, pulling her closer to the edge. Finally, Victor's body came through the door way, but he froze when he saw the position Elizabeth was in. Every action he did depended on his wife's life.

"This is it, _Dracula_. You and me, winner gets Elizabeth." The hunter pulled her closer to him.

Elizabeth tried to pull away from him. "How dare you! I am not a prize to be won!"

"Edward," Victor jumped in. "Please, we don't have to do this."

"Yes… We do."

Edward threw down Victor's spouse, and took aim and the Vampire. An arrow was loosed and Edward ducked, avoiding the special Vampire killing weapon. While Edward worked completely offensive of his enemy, Victor stayed defensive. He didn't want to cause any problems for Elizabeth's family, or cause the war to continue.

Victor's attacker noticed his lack of fighting back and decided to take things in his hands. He noted how Victor kept things as far away from Elizabeth as possible, so that's what he would do. Leaping to the side, Edward rolled over to his former fiancée and grabbed ahold of her once again. He dropped his crossbow and pulled out another knife, keeping it close to her neck.

Victor paused. "Edward, you don't want to do that."

"If it means your death, than I think I do."

Elizabeth was petrified with horror, disgusted that the man she cared for most would be willing to end her life for revenge on a race. She tried to hold her neck as far away from the knife as possible, but with Edward constantly pulling her closer to him, she couldn't do much.

Edward began to move to the side, practically dragging Elizabeth with him. Victor mirrored his movements, trying to show he wasn't going to do anything with Elizabeth in danger.

"It's your life or hers, Victor!" Edward drew the final straw.

Elizabeth brought her heel down, causing Edward to cry out in pain and release her. She ducked and kicked his stomach, making him stumble back a few feet. Her former fiancée glared at her for her actions. She betrayed him.

He took his knife, aimed, and threw it at Elizabeth. She covered her head to protect herself, but there was a quick motion that covered her body with warmth. It didn't take her long to figure out it was Victor protecting her.

He had watched the knife leave Edward's hands and fly towards Elizabeth. He quickly reacted and ran over to her with inhuman speed. He covered her body with his and lifted a hand. Everything slowed down for him as he watched the dagger get slowly closer. He grabbed the hilt of the cross shaped knife, not caring for how it burned him, and used its momentum to throw it back where it had come from.

It sailed through the air with no difficulty and hit Edward. Victor let out a startled breath as he saw Edward jar back holding his abdomen. He stumbled back further, his heels catching on the edge of the stone roof. Finally, he tumbled over the side, Victor had stood up and tried to catch him before his fall, but he was too late.

A gruesome sound entered his ears as he watched Edward flip several times before being impaled on the fence spikes below. A shriek of horror soon followed the death, causing him to turn abruptly and see that several others had made their way up to the roof, and witness the brutal killing of one of their friends.

Elizabeth had rushed to the side of the roof and stared down at Edward's now lifeless body. She was in shock, but Victor could see that tears had begun to fill her eyes. She bit her bottom lip and looked away from the gory scene. He had never seen such sorrow on her face before.

"Victor." Kenric called, causing Victor to look away from his wife. "Get out, and get as far away from here as possible. You don't want to be here when the other Hunter's arrive."

He glanced back at Elizabeth, who was still trying to keep tears from shedding.

Kenric's voice sounded more urgent the second time. "Victor! Now!"

Victor ran. He ran from his guilt, his fear, his pain…his love. He simply ran.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Thank you for reading and Enjoy._

* * *

It was 2:44 in the morning, and Victor finally opened the front door to his home. The evening was a disaster, all because of him. He blamed himself for Edward's death, but he was able to protect Elizabeth from his lust for vengeance.

Victor let out a sigh of disappointment as he closed the door, thinking back to his evil deeds. Hearing a small click, he paused. Then froze when a small twang made an arrow stick into the door, right at eye level.

His head whipped to the side, where he saw Elizabeth holding her hand crossbow up, aiming directly at him. She looked livid, her eyes red with anger and depression at the same moment. She stood unmoving, waiting for something to provoke her to fire.

"This next arrow won't miss." She said, her glare willing to make any one tremble in fear.

Victor watched in pure shock as he saw the woman he loved be torn emotionally because of him. He killed the man she loved, and her hate for him had escalated to great lengths. Victor couldn't stand his guilt, so he stood up straight, and gazed into her eyes.

He walked forward, simply waiting for the arrow to fly and it its target. Victor didn't care what happened to him, if it brought Elizabeth happiness, it brought him happiness. His steps brought him closer to her. His wife kept her eyes trained on him, her arm fully extended and ready to fire the lethal arrow.

Victor stopped in front of her weapon, he stared down at her. He closed his eyes and bowed his head. Raising his hand, he carefully grabbed Elizabeth's arm and moved it ever so slightly, making the firearm aim right at his lifeless heart. Her heart leapt at his action.

"I caused you pain." He finally spoke. "If you wish it, you can end everything and be free of me. I won't fight back."

He released her hand and waited. He waited for the pain of the arrow that was made to kill vampires. He waited for something in her voice to indicate she was going to fire. But nothing came.

What truly happened was that Elizabeth's hand began to tremble. Her arm faltered for a bit and lowered for a bit then was brought back to Victor's chest. She struggled to breathe properly as she was shocked at how she couldn't decide.

She dropped the crossbow in frustration. Victor kept his head bowed and eyes closed, still waiting for her to place her judgment on her. She glared at him for a while longer before punching him forcefully in the gut. He doubled over in pain before looking her in the eyes.

"You killed him, in cold blood."

He stood once again, working on gaining back his breath. "He was going to hurt you if I didn't do anything."

"He was doing that because you provoked him. If you didn't come at all," she drew in a harsh breath. "Edward would still be alive."

When Edward died, her heart refused to break in front of so many people. But right then, the cruel memories caused her heart to shatter. Her husband's eyes widened when he saw her tears. We took a step closer to her, his hands reaching for her form.

"Get out." Her voice was only a whisper, with her hand slightly covering her mouth in trauma.

"What?" was his breathy reply.

"Get Out!" She burst.

He jumped, unable to do anything else. He paused, wanting to do something, he gingerly touched her shoulder. Elizabeth hit his hand away, sending a clear message. He dropped his hands, wishing and longing to comfort her. After a few short moments, he turned in sorrow and walked out the door. Victor never saw Elizabeth collapse to the ground and simply cry for her loss.

She struggled to gain her breath through sobs but she did hear the door open once again then close. A breathy growl left her throat as she turned to continue scolding Victor.

"I told you to get out!" She shouted. "I don't want to see you ever again!"

Her eyes quickly changed from anger to shock as her gaze didn't meet Victor's.

"Strange, seeing that we've never met face to face." The stranger said.

Two men entered her home with intent of finishing their mission. They laughed at her shock. Elizabeth stayed frozen to the ground as she weighed her options. Her weapon was only inches from her hand.

Her reflexes were quick as she grabbed the handle and let a shot free. She heard a grunt shortly before she felt the bow kicked out of her hand. A hand shot out and grabbed her neck, lifting her above the ground she clawed at the hand to free herself from the suffocating grasp.

"Dude, she got me." One said while pulling out the short arrow from his shoulder.

"Don't worry," the other replied. "I'll let you pay her back."

She couldn't breathe, she had to do something other side she was not going to make it out. Using the heel of her palm she hit the joint of the man's elbow, causing him do drop her. She quickly gained her footing before running further into the house.

She entered one of the many dark rooms in the basement, and lowed herself to the ground, hiding behind some furniture. She fumbled for her phone, and prayed that help wasn't too far away. She didn't know what these men were armed with, but she knew she couldn't take them alone.

Elizabeth knew she couldn't take a chance with calling anyone, she had to send a text message, one that wouldn't directly say help, which would tip off the Hunters. She had to come up with something that would tell Victor she needed assistance.

Typing something quickly, she sent the message. She stood up and went over to the door. She placed her ear next to the wood and listened for any sound indicating them being out there. She heard nothing. She opened the door only a few inches to glance out to make sure it was safe. She saw nothing. Opening the door the rest of the way, she stealthily stepped out into the dark corridor of the basement.

She scanned one way thoroughly before turning the other. Everything was too quiet for Elizabeth's tastes. She was desperately hoping that Victor hadn't gotten too far away. She was about to go to another room, but a searing pain entered her abdomen. She felt a warm body press uncomfortably against her back.

"This is what you get for betraying your own kind, traitor." She couldn't tell which one it but she could feel the cold blade that had invaded her own body.

It was pulled out as forcefully as it had been shoved in. The world began to sway and tilt side to side. It was unnatural to watch the sensation of falling, but never feeling the impact. Elizabeth held wound tightly, trying to slow the blood flow. Her consciousness slowly began to fade.

"She dropped her phone." One man said as he bent down and picked it up. "She sent a message to her monster of a husband."

"What does it say?"

"AB Negative."

"A blood type?"

"Maybe it's the blood type for the next person her husband can kill for his meal."

"Maybe," The man who stabbed her said. "Let's go, we need to tell Councilman Seftis that the job is done."

Elizabeth's vision went black. _Help…Victor._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_Thank you for reading and Enjoy._

* * *

Frustration was the main emotion that Victor was feeling. He was trying, but was never given credit for all his work. His wife never wanted to see him again. Her family probably would put out a bounty on his head, with the exception of her father. He was just ready to give up on everything.

His phone buzzed. Digging into his pocket, Victor pulled out the cell and looked on the screen. _A text from Elizabeth? _

He unlocked the touch screen and entered into the messaging area. Upon reading the text, he was more than confused.

_AB negative? _His mind worked to understand. _Why would Elizabeth send me a message with her blood type?_

His eyes widened as it finally clicked. The Hunters. Victor shoved his phone back into his pocket as he ran back towards the house, hoping he wasn't too late.

Moments later, Victor stood in-front of the house that he had grown to call home. His nerves were making him anxious on what lay inside. Careful steps to the door kept him silent. The lights of the house were powered off, and gave the house a haunted feel. The dark door loomed ready to swallow any being upon entrance.

Victor eventually stood next to the door. He reached for the knob but quickly noticed how it was already slightly ajar. His hand lay flat against the wood, pushing the entry open. A wave of odor hit him head on, causing him to crouch to the ground, holding mouth and nose. He could smell the fresh stench of Elizabeth's blood. This frightened him even more.

Assuming that the Hunters had gone, he dashed down to where Elizabeth lay, following the smell to its strongest point. He halted when he saw her. Wood floor impacted with his knees as he dropped down beside her. Her wound was deep, and she had lost a lot of blood. Lifting her into his arms, her head fell back exposing her neck.

_Calling the hospital would take too long. _He panicked in his head. _I need to do something or I will lose her. _

One thing came to his mind quickly, but would it really resort to that. A fast debate went through him, trying to figure out if it was the best thing for Elizabeth. He looked back at her, and noticed the bandage on her neck had come off, revealing the still healing bite she gained a few days ago.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

With that, Victor bent down and placed his lips on her neck only moments before he allowed his teeth to penetrate the skin. He only drank a small amount, she just needed to be exposed to the virus one last time for her to survive.

_She's going to hate me for this. _Victor though. _But if it means her living, I can survive her scorn._

After the final bite, he lifted his wife from the ground and carried her to the master bedroom. The hardest part about the transformation was about to begin. The ivory colored bed was comfortable for her, and would allow the process to happen naturally.

Placing her on the resting area, Victor sat in a chair close by and waited. As hours past, dawn was approaching. Victor had to stay close by her and make sure the transformation was successful for her to live. He closed the thick curtains, preventing any sunlight from entering.

The thing about the transformation process is that it was a 50/50 shot. It depended on how strong the victim was, and how potent the virus was. Victor knew that the virus wouldn't be the problem. What he worried about is that he could have been too late, and Elizabeth would simply die. When a person changes from a human to a Vampire, their heart stops beating. So, Victor couldn't simply check for a pulse, he could hardly feel one before he bit her.

One thing gave him hope though. As he watched her, Elizabeth's skin became paler, nicely contrasting her chestnut hair. Her lips gained a natural red tone, and her eyelids darkened in such a way that it would look like she had the smoky eye shadow.

Vampire, Victor didn't know why, were always more attractive than regular humans. Something in the virus game them this physical appearance, but no one could really explain it.

The waiting was getting unbearable. If it took too long, then the transformation would be considered a failure, and the victim would die. He just needed her to wake up. His heart leapt when he heard it. A small moan from the bed.

Jumping up from the chair, Victor rushed over to the bed and stood anxiously for her to open her eyes. When they did, they seemed to glow greener than the natural human kind. Her gaze fell on her husband and she jumped up, sitting up straight on the soft material. Her face contorted to a grimace as she felt down to her stomach where she had been stabbed.

"Easy, it was a silver dagger. It will take longer to heal." Victor said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She was thoroughly confused. Looking down to her stomach, she should have seen a gaping wound, but she simply saw scabbing as if it had happened a week or so ago.

_Wait, what did he say about silver? _She thought as she turned to meet his gaze. His eyes showed guilt. And it clicked.

"You…" Started. "You bit me again?"

He cast down his eyes. "Yes."

"And how many times did you say would I have had to get bitten to become a Vampire?"

"Three."

She let out a shaky breath. She was one of them. Her head bowed, completely shadowing her eyes. Lips pinched together, creating a thin line, and her eyes bore into the bed covers.

"You should have let me die."

"What?" Victor's head shot back up.

"I would have rather died than be turned into a monster like you." It was a lie, but Victor didn't know.

Elizabeth stepped off the bed and stood tall, not afraid of standing her ground. Victor simply observed her, not willing to fight back, but if this continued, he wouldn't be able to hold back.

"Why?" she glared.

"The war would have continued if I had simply let you die." He came up with a quick excuse.

"The war continued the moment you killed Edward." She contradicted him. "So why did you make me a blood lusting monster."

Victor gritted his teeth. Grabbing her arms, he slightly shook her as he provided the real answer. "Because I couldn't lose you!"

Shock filled her features. As she processed this information, Victor's grip loosened on her arms and his hands slid down to her wrists. His thumb gently rubbed circles on her forearm. His breathing was shaky and uneven.

"I can't lose you." He admitted freely. "You're too important to me."

"Pathetic."

His head jerked up to see Elizabeth's unsympathetic gaze. She truly didn't care.

"A Dracula fell for a Van Helsing." She continued. "It's unheard of. So you made me one of you just because you fell for your mortal enemy. It's worse than pathetic, it's downright pitiful."

She brushed off his hands from her and her glare returned to her eyes. He let his arms fall limply to his sides. Heart breaking, Victor listened to the last words she said.

"You must know that I will never love you." She held no mercy for him. "There is no way that I can will ever fall in love with you."

With that, she turned her back to him, his heart truly shattered from the rejection.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_Thank you for reading and Enjoy._

* * *

Seven gruesomely long days passed since that night and Elizabeth refused to leave the room. She hated the fact that she would have to quit her job because it was during sunlight hours. Several things were taken from her now that she was an undead being. Though she was physically one of them, she refused to act like one. This meant that she denied drinking human blood.

Earlier that week, Victor removed the cast. The bone healed quickly with the new Vampire form Elizabeth lived as. Her stab wound had completely healed as well, but there was a noticeable scar on her abdomen because of the silver blade.

Victor entered the room quite often to check on her, and try to get her to take in food. _This is a critical part of her life. Being a brand new Vampire, she needed blood to stay healthy. _

"Elizabeth," he held a cup the cells of a donor in his hand. "You need to drink this."

He sat next to her on the bed, gaining no indication that she was listening. Elizabeth kept her back to him, still angry for what he had done. She wanted his help to defend herself from the Hunters, not have a near death experience that made her into a Vampire.

"Elizabeth, if you don't drink this, you will—"

"Go insane like you did?"

Though her voice was harsh, Victor was happy to hear her speak to him once again. "That only happens rarely, you're more likely to get physically sick than to go on a blood lusting rampage."

She let out a growling sigh.

"I can already tell you're getting sick. Vampires need blood to live healthily, especially when they are still adapting from human form." He held the glass out to her. "Please, Elizabeth, if not for me, do it for your family. They wouldn't want to see you like this."

"You're right about one thing." She turned to look him in the eyes. "They wouldn't like to see me as a monster. If they saw me, they wouldn't waste a breath to kill me and end my misery."

Victor let out a sigh. "They wouldn't do that, they're your family. Now please, drink."

"Can it be anything other than human blood? Like a pig or something?"

"I tried that, but it never satisfies the way you need it to. You would be constantly craving human blood. I tried when I first a Vampire. And I told you that this is from people who willingly donate to us."

"Is it possible to be a vegetarian?"

"It's impossible for a Vampire to be any form of vegetarian. I'm sorry but you have no choice."

"You've taken away a lot of my choices recently."

"I'm sorry."

"I mean, I have to quit my job because of the hours. I have to give up one of my dreams because of being a Vampire. I have to gain a whole new lifestyle."

"Your dream?"

"One of the things I wanted most in this life, was to be a mother." Elizabeth held her emotions strong, though Victor could tell she was weeping on the inside. "And Vampires can't have kids."

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth."

She didn't respond. A long, uncomfortable, pause swallowed the world around them. Victor didn't know what to do to end the agonizing silence. He watched as his wife's stiff posture loosened, her eyes closed, and she began to sway. His arm shot out quickly, catching her from the fall.

_It's worse than I thought. _He examined her and determined that the lack of sustenance was taking its toll on her.

"You have to drink this." He begged.

Placing the rim on her lips he tried to get her to drink, but she pinched her lips together, not allowing any of the liquid into her mouth. Victor pulled the glass back with worry. She needed to drink, but how could she if she constantly refused to take the substance.

He acted quickly, poring the blood into his mouth, but never swallowing. Elizabeth watched weakly as he finished and bent down to her. He forced her mouth open just enough to place his lips on hers and get her to drink the body fluid. A pulse went through Elizabeth as she accepted the actions of her husband. She was too weak to fight him.

Once the iron taste was gone from her mouth, Victor lifted his head and stared into her eyes. Moments later, Elizabeth felt her strength returning to her. The process wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. It felt...natural.

Victor carefully pulled her back into a sitting position on the bed. Elizabeth's hand drifted to her head as her vison cleared. Her husband's hand slipped away from her back as he stood a walked out of the room. Despite the experience she just went through, things weren't as bad as she thought they would be. There were downsides to being a Vampire, but there were some upsides.

_I no longer have to deal with figuring out what to have for dinner. _She joked in her head. _But why was I fated to become one of them. What will my family think? What will my father think?_

One thing kept entering her thoughts though, how Victor finally got her to drink the blood. It definitely wasn't her first kiss, and it was effective in what he wanted. But she remembered how he seemed to pause after the drink. It was her first with him.

_Again, it felt…natural. _She thought as she brushed her lips with her fingertips. _Why everything I do with him is feels like it should happen?_

She had spent enough time moping in the bedroom. After what felt like a long time, she was finally willing to leave the room. She was greeted to the warmth of the living room. Victor's back was to her. He was hunched over in such a way that she could tell he was in deep thought. He didn't even hear her walk up behind him.

She cleared her throat, causing him to look up at her calmly.

"Yes? What is it?" He asked, staying calm, but still slightly concerned.

"I think," she said after a moment of hesitation. "I should call my father and have him come over. It would be better if I told him what happened, that way he could explain it to the rest of the Van Helsing's. Hopefully, it won't end in a blood bath."

Victor reached behind him and gently grabbed her hand. "Whatever you choose, I support."

She nodded then walked out of distance of his grasp. She pulled out her cell phone and quickly dialed her father's number.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_Thank you for reading and Enjoy._

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Victor was answering the door to Kenric Van Helsing. He didn't know how to take the emotion on his father-in-law's face. It seemed like a mixture of concern, and happiness to visit his daughter.

"How are you doing, Victor?" He said with a weak smile.

"I'm fine, but Elizabeth and I have something to talk to you about."

Kenric nodded. He followed Victor to the living room where he sat on the couch as Victor swiftly walked to the kitchen. Kenric waited patiently as he heard the voices from the kitchen flow to the living area.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." His daughter said to her husband.

"It's either now or never. You might want to do something that you won't regret later." Victor's reassuring voice brought a smile to Kenric's lips. He was a good man for her.

Soon, Victor re-entered the room, causing Kenric to stand and greet his family. He froze when Elizabeth entered the room. She was deathly pale, and Kenric could tell what had happened. He stood up straight and looked her over.

She was ashamed to look at her father. This man raised her to fight and kill Vampires, yet here she was, standing in front of him as a creature of the night.

"What happened?" Elizabeth's father asked.

"Don't blame her for this." Victor spoke, placing a hand on her shoulder."I don't blame her, or you." Kenric crossed his arms. "I know that you wouldn't do this to my daughter unless you had good reason."

Elizabeth kept her eyes averted from her father's. Lifting her shirt, she showed the scar. "Some Hunters broke in and stabbed me. Victor came shortly after they left and…"

"He turned you." Kenric finished. "But you would have had to be bitten beforehand for this one to turn you."

"He bit me once when we were in London, visiting Vlad Dracula." Elizabeth explained. "He did it to protect me from his father's blood-lust. The second time was when he ran out of blood."

Kenric listened intently as Elizabeth explained further.

"On rare occasion, a Vampire that goes without blood will go rogue and attack the first person that has what they need. I was just unlucky and became the target."

Victor provided his opinion. "I wouldn't have done it at all if I had the choice. But two out of the three situations would have meant her death."

Kenric sat back down and processed all the information he just gained. He thought it over for a while, leaving Elizabeth tense with worry. She bit her lower lip, waiting for him to talk.

"Well I can't say I'm surprised." His response caused Elizabeth and Victor to stare at him astonished. "I had a feeling something like this might happen. It was always a risk to have a Van Helsing marry a Dracula. But I knew that Elizabeth would be strong enough to handle the situations, and Victor would always be nearby whenever she needed help.

"Elizabeth, you're my daughter, and I still love you despite what has happened. That won't change, no matter what happens." He smiled at her.

She smiled back with relief. Practically running over, she hugged her father tightly, needing to feel the love he just said. He willingly embraced her back, tightly enveloping her in warmth.

"You're going to tell the family right?" she asked while still holding onto Kenric.

"Yes," he pulled away. "Leave everything to me. You have nothing to fear."

A few moments later, Victor and Elizabeth bid goodbye to the Van Helsing leader and closed the door behind them. The night darkened the rooms around them as Elizabeth slumped into the couch. Victor went and sat in the chair across from her.

"Do you have any siblings?" He asked. "I don't think I've ever heard you talk about them."

"What brought this on?" Her head popped up to look at him.

"Just watching you with your father, made me wonder." He responded honestly.

"You don't hear me talk about them because I don't have any living ones." She answered, letting her head fall back to the top of the couch.

"Oh."

"I'm the oldest in my family, and when I was six, my mother was expecting a little boy before getting murdered."

He paused. "I'm sorry."

"Okay, you really need to stop that." Elizabeth's head lifted up again. "You had no control over what Vlad Dracula has done, stop apologizing for his faults."

He hesitated once again. "One more question."

"I doubt that," Elizabeth said in a joking manner.

"Why did you send me a text message with your blood type," Victor questioned, "Why didn't you simply ask for help?"

His wife thought for a moment, "If I had simply asked help, the Hunters would have known you were coming and waited to attack you. They would have possibly used our deaths as leverage for their plans."

"What plans?"

"I don't know," she rubbed her chin, "I can't remember much, and they didn't say a lot. I do remember them saying something about Councilman Seftis, but I don't know what the head of the Vampire Hunter council would want with my death."

Elizabeth paused, wondering if she had the courage to ask a question that had been on her mind since she changed. Victor watched patiently as he saw how she debated it on her face. Her head dropped in defeat when she made up her mind.

"Victor," she spoke quietly, "Will you do me a favor, even though I don't deserve it?"

"Is everything alright?"

She nodded. "Yes, but I need you to teach me about your culture. I have to know everything about Vampires, now that I am one."

Victor adjusted his position to lean against his knees "Why the sudden change?"

"See," she laughed slightly, "it's not just one more question."

Victor smiled as he waited patiently for her to answer the question. He watched as Elizabeth took a few breaths to slow the laughter.

"I came to finally realize that I am living a new life and I can't just brood about it," she explained, "I can't take everything out on you when you are just trying to help. And even though I still don't like it, I want to change so that I can live in this life style."

"What would you like to know?"

"Your life, your reaction, how you adapted, who was the first Vampire." She listed. "Tell me everything."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_Thank you for reading and Enjoy._

* * *

"I am surrounded by morons!"

Two men cowered as the older man lectured them. The fury of the head of the Vampire Hunter Council would often cause discomfort in lower employees.

"I send you on a mission to capture the girl, and you tried to kill her?"

"Councilman Seftis," One stepped forward slightly, "we are truly sorry for not following orders, but she is a traitor and deserves punishment. We went against your orders because we saw a chance to finally punish her for her sins. Besides we truly didn't know why you wanted her alive. So, I stabbed her and left her bleeding out on the floor."

Seftis paced around the floor, his glare intensified by the frown of his beard and mustache. He glanced back at the man, who quickly moved back to his place.

"Leaving her bleeding out is not what I asked, I needed her alive." He stopped his stomps, "you said that she sent a message to her husband?"

"Yes," the Hunter recalled, "just a blood type, AB negative."

"You two are truly morons." Seftis rubbed his eyes with his fingers, "She sent that for her husband to come and help her. That's why we haven't heard anything from her family. Her husband saved her life."

"We are truly sorry, Councilman." They both bowed with a fist over their heart. "We will return and make sure the job is done."

"It's too late now, you idiots." Seftis explained, "She will be ready, and if I think what happened, happened, then I have plans for her in the future."

The two Hunters were confused as to what the Councilman meant, but they didn't further question him. After a long moment, Seftis dismissed them. He thought for a moment longer before leaving his large office and to the foyer.

"Stephany," he called to the secretary, "can you call Kenric Van Helsing and have him meet with me next week?"

She nodded and began to pull out her address book to contact him. Seftis gave her a small smile then continued to walk down the hall to the elevator. Upon entering the vertical transport, he held up a badge to a magnetic sensor and pushed a button, taking him to a lower basement level.

The doors opened to a white hallway and Seftis walked down to the final door. Opening the door, a large laboratory greeted his entrance.

"Councilman," a scientist walked around the corner. "Do you have the specimen for me?"

"No," Seftis replied in distain. "Those idiots didn't listen to anything I asked them to do. I told them to bring her to me, but they simply tried to kill her and leave her there."

The scientist rubbed his chin. "Can you tell me why you wanted me to experiment this project on her specifically?"

"She is one of the strongest Vampire Hunter's in this era. If our experiments worked, then we would know that it can work on humans. After that, we could move to Vampires themselves. How are things going with the Vampire DNA?"

"I need a new Vampire, again one who is very young in Vampire age." The scientist explained. "We're getting close to success, but this last Vampire is no longer useful."

Seftis walked over to the desk nearby and sat in the chair, crossing his legs. He thought for a moment about the set back before coming to a conclusion.

"I'll get you another, just don't fail me. I need this serum to control both halves of the war." He grinned in such a way that made the scientist uncomfortable. "Once we unlock this power that once belonged only to Vampires, I will control everything."

"Sir," the scientist jumped in. "The war will not continue because of her marriage to Dracula's son."

"You would be right, except for the fact that Victor killed Councilman Edward, our youngest member." Seftis pressed his fingertips together. "The war will continue, and it will start at Elizabeth's front door."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_Thank you for reading and Enjoy._

* * *

"The first Vampire, known, was not my father." Victor began, his eyes scanned Elizabeth as she listened intently. "His real name is lost to time, but it was believed that an unfortunate soul in Greece was cursed by one of the Greek gods. He would live forever in night, be burned by the sun and blessed water, have a weakness to silver, and live for as long as time permitted before being killed.

"This Vampire found that the only way for him to live healthily was by drinking the blood of humans, believing that maybe it was because we don't have blood of our own. He spent centuries in the shadows, just trying to survive. It was later he learned how to change human's into a Vampire. He made others slowly. But because of the sudden growth in deaths by 'animals' humans began to hunt us.

"Eventually, the first left Greece and made his way across Europe, towards what is now Romania. There he met a tyrannical ruler, known as the Impaler. He met my father in the woods and my father bestowed upon him the name Nosferatu, taken from the Romanian word Nosferat."

Elizabeth gained a confused expression at the name, "I'm afraid I don't know what that means."

"Back when Transylvania was existing, there was a legend that if a person was approached by a dark figure, and led into the woods, it lead to their death. Nosferat means 'into the wilderness' or 'bird of death,' depending on the country. Nosferatu is the plural form of that."

"I have heard about Nosferatu," she said with a nod.

"My father was at the decline of his raid around Europe. He begged Nosferatu to turn him when he found out who he was." Victor paused for a moment, "Vlad Dracula is a cruel man. He once killed one of his mistress' when she claimed to be pregnant. He was brutal back then, and still doesn't care for the life of what he calls 'lesser beings.' If it provides him blood, he is willing to kill.

"But, continuing, Nosferatu gave my father what he wanted. It was because of my father that Vampires became more known in the human world, and Abraham Van Helsing became a founding member of the Vampire Hunter Council.

"Shortly after Van Helsing came around, and the events with the Harker's, I was found and brought into the Dracula household. I truly don't know why I was so special, because my father usually gave the babies he found to his brides to devour, but he left me with Mina. She was the closest thing I could get to a mother.

"When I was eighteen, Vlad decided to, when I was the proper age, make me a Vampire and the heir to his empire. When he told me this, I was shocked, I hoped my father would have cared for me enough to allow me a normal human life, but I was wrong. When I turned twenty-one, he spend the majority of that year exposing me to the virus that made me a Vampire.

"Once I was one of them, I quickly accepted it. At first I was furious that my adoptive father wanted me to be more than I was and forced me to change. But this was a ruler of a chaotic and brutal age, I couldn't fight against him."

Victor paused, taking deep breaths as the old rage came back from centuries past. He hadn't talked about this in so long, that he forgot how it felt. Victor's eyes ventured to Elizabeth, she was still listening, never showing any sign of hatred.

"That's all I truly know about our history." Victor began again. "I wouldn't be able to help you much with a history test on this stuff. But I know one thing for sure, the first Vampire, Nosferatu, had the most potent of the virus, it took only one bite for my father to be transformed. My father's Vampire DNA isn't as strong, but it didn't take long for me to turn.

"Something you should know, Elizabeth, is that you are actually one of the strongest Vampires because of how close your DNA is to the first," he reached over and rubbed her shoulder.

"What happened to Nosferatu?" she asked. "I know that what I was taught that he was killed by one of the first Vampire Hunters, but I don't know much about him."

Victor removed his hand willingly. "Your history is mostly right, he was killed after Vampire Hunters were established. But what actually happened, is that he became engrossed with drinking a victim's blood that he didn't notice day light. All that is recorded is that he disappeared after sunrise, but most Vampires know he died.

"Nosferatu had something that only higher Vampires have a fraction of power of. He had the ability to compel a human and control them even if his shadow just simply touched them. My father has that ability, and he uses it often to get the blood he craves. I can compel if I wish, but I refuse to take away someone's rights. You have strong influence, but it's not as strong as compelling someone to do exactly what you want."

"Now I want to ask something." She held up a finger. "How did someone like Stephanie Myers come up with the idea that Vampires sparkle in sunlight?"

Victor shrugged, "Girlish fantasies?"

"It's ridiculous."

He laughed, "I was in shock when I heard the young women, who work at the industry, freaking out that Vampires were so awesome and that it made more sense that they sparkle in sunlight than burn."

They both started laughing at the false beliefs.

"What, they don't burn when they forget sunscreen in the summer?" Victor watched her laugh harder.

His eyes swept over her as she held her sides from laughing so hard. His gaze softened while she wiped away her tears. Elizabeth let out some quick breaths, calming herself from the hilarious conversation. Eventually, she looked to Victor who still stared at her with compassion.

"Is everything alright?"

He nodded. "I was just thinking how beautiful your laugh was."

Her eyes widened at the compliment. She quickly turned her head down to hide the small amount of blush that reddened her cheeks. Biting her lower lip, she looked back up at him with a small smile.

"It's been a while since I laughed like that," she said as she tucked some hair behind her ear.

Her smile quickly disappeared though, it worried Victor only for a moment until he heard something outside.

"Did you hear that?" she asked, her gaze serious.

"Yes." He stood up and walked over to the window.

Waving at Elizabeth to turn off the lights, she ran over and flipped the switch, engulfing the room in darkness. He carefully opened the curtains an inch to see through it. Shadows of men ran across the yard and to the cars in the parking area.

"Hunters or Vampires?" Elizabeth asked as she stood behind him.

"Hunters," Victor replied, "And I'm thinking they aren't that well trained. Their rigging the cars to explode."

"They probably would use the fire to slow us down long enough to shoot us." She glanced through the slit in the curtains.

Victor nodded. "Fire isn't effective to kill vampires, but it can slow us down. We should leave, out the back and get to a safe haven."

"My father would allow us to stay with him for a while."

"Perfect." He said as he grabbed her hand. "Let's go."

With that, they ran out the back door.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_Thank you for reading and Enjoy._

* * *

Victor and Elizabeth opened the door and walked out of the dark home. Victor kept his hand tightly grasping Elizabeth's as they silently walked through the back yard. They kept their eyes peeled, searching for any Hunter that might be lurking around the corner.

They paused at the edge of the house. Victor held her back with his hand as his grey eyes glanced around the corner.

"There's too many, we can't fight through." He whispered to her, "We need to get out of here, Kenric's place is too far."

"Then where do we go? Staying here is about as useful as an inch of yarn" she whispered back.

He turned to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "How close is Tori's place?"

"What?"

"How close is her house to here?"

"About three blocks, but we can't go there." She begged.

He searched her eyes. "Why?"

"Because if we go there, we will have to tell her about Vampires and Vampire Hunters. She hate's Vampires, even though to her they are just folk lore."

"Why would she hate them?"

"When she was younger, she had an incident at the zoo she grew up near. One of the bats got out and bit her. She was terrified at vampires until she grew to hate them." She glanced down to the side, shame overcoming her.

"Elizabeth," he rubbed her arms in comfort, "She's your best friend, and I don't think she would hate you because of what you are. She should see you as her friend, not a monster that will kill her."

Elizabeth thought for a moment, taking in every word he said. Seconds later, she nodded her head. Victor smiled slightly and grabbed her hand once again. He turned back to look around the corner, waiting.

"Okay," he finally said, "It's clear, for now. We have to go. Which way?"

"West."

He nodded and they took off running. The speed of their feet surprised Elizabeth, she never tried all her new abilities yet. She glanced back to Victor, who was focused on getting them out safely, then glanced to their joined hands. Pinching her lips together, her hand naturally tightened its grip on his.

Suddenly, she was pulled to the side and held against a wall. Her breaths came out in quick pants as she watched Victor, glare at the rode they were just on. His body covered hers against the brick, and he held her there so she couldn't move.

"You're too loud." He whispered.

Elizabeth became confused, but found her voice quietly. "More Hunters?"

"No," he stated. "Vampires this time, I wondered how long it would take before the war ended up on the streets. You're breathing too loud."

She couldn't silent her breaths, the adrenalin gave her too much energy from the run. In addition, the horror of the looming fact that either of them could die in a second make it hard to not breathe hard.

"Damn it." She heard her husband say.

A soft sensation firmly planted itself on her lips. Her eyes widened when she realized it was Victor kissing her. Her hands rested on his chest and her eyes drifted shut.

_Why does it feel so…Right?_ She thought in confusion.

After a few moments, Victor parted from her, gaining a confused look from Elizabeth. She watched as he glanced back to the road and gave a curt nod.

"Alright, their gone. Let's go."

He grabbed her hand again and they took off running to Victoria's home.

"I'm coming," Tori's voice filtered through the door after Elizabeth knocked on the oak door.

The block of wood opened and Tori's figure filled the door frame. The blond only took a glance before hugging her friend.

"Where have you been?" she sobbed. "I find out you quit working at the clinic and you disappear? I tried so hard to find you or talk to you and it felt like you were avoiding me."

Elizabeth hugged her back. "Complications happened," she pulled away, "Tori, Victor and I need to ask a favor."

"You aren't getting a divorce, are you?" Victoria stood in shock.

"What? No."

"Oh good, because if you were, I was going to have to steal him from you."

"You're married."

"Oh right, there's that." Victoria joked with a pinkie nail on her smile, "What do you need?"

Elizabeth glanced to Victor, who nodded for her to continue. "We need to have a place to stay for a few hours. Situations prevent our home from being…safe."

"Oh of course, come in. Mì casa es su casa."

Tori opened the door further, and allowed them in. Elizabeth entered first, cautiously, fearing the truth that would soon unfold. They took a seat in the living room and Tori waited so desperately to hear any words her friend had to say.

"So tell me, Lizzy. I know you refuse to be a stay at home wife/mother, and you loved your job. What are you going to do? I asked why you quit, and our boss said that you were only available during the evening hours, when the clinic was closed."

"I was sort of thinking of opening my own clinic for people who can only work it out in the evening."

"That's a great idea, I would come work there."

"But you're needed where you're at. You can't just leave them when I make mine."

"Oh, fine. Would you like any coffee or tea?" She asked Elizabeth and Victor.

"No, I'm fine." Elizabeth held up her hand.

"Well, I'm going to get something. Anything for you Victor?"

Victor shook his head as he settled next to Elizabeth. Tori walked into the closed off kitchen, leaving Elizabeth and Victor alone for a moment. The young Vampiress took deep breaths to calm the anxiety.

_If I had a heartbeat, it would be pounding out of my chest. _Elizabeth observed while placing a hand on her chest. If it wasn't for the odd feeling of feeling scared with no intense beating in her chest, she wouldn't have noticed her heart's lack of life.

Something slid across her back and rested on her shoulders. Elizabeth took a quick glance to see that Victor was comforting her in what way he could.

"You're going to have to tell her sooner or later. And from experience, it's better to hear it first from you than a different source," he said while rubbing her arm.

She nodded in agreement, "I know, but I'm just afraid to tell her."

"Tell me what?" Tori had entered from the kitchen holding a glass of freshly brewed tea. "You're not pregnant, are you?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, Tori."

Elizabeth's friend moaned with disappointment, "Why? What's taking so long?"

"I'm afraid that Victor is unable to have children of his own."

Tori looked to Victor in condolence, but Victor kept his eyes trained on Elizabeth. The atmosphere in the room was tense, and Elizabeth had difficulty breathing.

"I'm sorry, Lizzy." Tori pulled her out of the dark tension with her simple words.

"Actually," Elizabeth continued. "I am unable to have children as well."

Victoria froze, "What? So your dreams of being a mother are shot?"

"Yes, but that's not what we came here to talk to you about."

"So, the thing you wanted to tell me wasn't that you were in capable of having children? The real thing must be big then."

"It is."

Silence filled the room as Elizabeth gained the courage to tell everything. She took a few more deep breaths before opening her mouth.

"Tori," she started, "This will be hard to believe, but Victor and I are not alive."

"What do you mean you're not alive? Your right in front of me." Tori extended a hand to her.

Elizabeth held up her hands. "Yes, but… Tori, Vampires are real."

Tori's eyes scanned both of them for a few minutes, "If this is some sick joke, I'm not laughing."

"I'm not joking."

"Then look me right in the eyes and tell me the truth."

Elizabeth sat silently for a moment. Eventually she stood up and walked over to her friend. She stood in front of her looking down with a confident gaze. Elizabeth bent down so she could match eye level to Tori.

"My name, is Elizabeth Van Helsing, not Elizabeth Van Harker. Victor's real name is Victor Dracula, Alucard was his last name spelled backwards. Vampires have existed since Grecian times, and the Vampire Hunter Council was established by my ancestor Abraham Van Helsing. Due to circumstances, Victor had to turn me into a Vampire to save my life. I am being serious when I tell you this. If it wasn't dire, you still would think we were a myth."

Tori stared at her friend for a moment. She opened her mouth for a moment, but then it closed quickly, making her lips a thin line. She glared at Elizabeth then to Victor. She stood up and cast her eyes down.

"I want you two out of my house now."

"Tori, please understand -"

"No! I never want to see you freaks again." Tori pointed to the door.

Elizabeth glanced to Victor, who had already stood, and knew it was time to leave. Without saying another word, the Elizabeth left her friend alone in the house. She had a feeling that if they ever met again, nothing would prevent the fight.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_Thank you for reading and Enjoy._

* * *

"I knew that was going to happen." Elizabeth's head was dropped in depression.

Victor watched her in her sorrowed state. He kept her hand firmly in his as they slowly traveled to Kenric's home. The dark streets began to dampen with a small rainfall surrounding them. He glanced up to the sky for a moment then carefully pulled Elizabeth under a nearby awning. She was still silent.

"I'm sorry that happened," He said to her, keeping his eyes to the sky.

Elizabeth let out a sigh, "It wasn't your fault."

"Yea, but I still feel bad that she treated you like that."

"She had her reasons."

Victor glanced to his wife, who still looked depressed. Movement caught his eye as he noticed she was playing with the wedding band on her finger. He reached over and covered her hands with his, stilling the movements. She looked up at him, her eyes never failing to show her sadness.

"Why did you kiss me?"

The question was sudden, causing Victor to jump back slightly. He thought for a moment, trying to recall what happened but quickly remembered.

"It was the best way to calm you down at the time. Covering your mouth wouldn't have silenced your breathing, in fact I think it would have scared you more. And I figured that the action would hopefully calm you down enough to keep us safe." He said sincerely, "I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable, but I ask that you let that, and any other action similar to it, not bother you. I don't do it out of my feelings completely, but I mainly do it for your safety."

She looked down and nodded. It relieved Victor that she understood his reasoning. He caressed her cheek with his knuckles for a short time until he pulled her down into a crouching position and covered her with his own body. An arrow whizzed past them and it the brick behind them.

"Idiot, you missed." Victor heard a Hunter shout to another.

"Do you know how hard it is to shoot an arrow straight in the rain?!"

Victor didn't wait longer to hear anything else they said. He simply grabbed Elizabeth's hand and ran out into the rainstorm, hoping he could get her to her childhood home unharmed. He didn't hear the small ringing of metal hitting the pavement, but he did realized that Elizabeth fought for only a second on leaving.

The next thing Victor knew was that he was knocking on the hard wood of Kenric's home. He and Elizabeth were drenched from the storm that grew steadily to pounding rain. After waiting for a few short moments, Kenric opened the door with tired eyes. It was late, but once Elizabeth's father saw them, he was wide awake.

"Goodness," he opened the door wider and let them in. "What on earth happened?"

"The war is continuing, and they started at our home," Victor quickly explained, helping Elizabeth into the warmth of the house.

Kenric looked them over, "It looks like you two walked the whole way here."

"Hunter's rigged the cars to explode once started." He kept his hands resting on his wife's arms, guiding her further into the home. "Does Elizabeth have a spare change of clothes here?"

"Yes."

"Alright, Elizabeth. Get into something dry and warm up."

She nodded and walked down the hall to where her room was.

"You should probably change to Victor. I have some—"

"That won't be necessary, I'm going back out to try and end this." Victor's eyes never met Kenric's. Instead, his eyes had followed Elizabeth down the hall.

"You can't be serious."

Victor's gaze left the door Elizabeth had entered and went to his father-in-law. Nothing changed in his facial features, not a smile, or even a gleam in his eyes.

"It's suicide!" Kenric shouted, "What would Elizabeth think?"

"If it means her ability to live, I am willing to die for her."

Victor heard a small click as Elizabeth opened the door lightly. She only opened it enough to glance out and observe the situation. Victor let her though, if she wanted to listen, she could.

"I just want her safe." Victor's shoulders slumped slightly. "I'll go and find where the Vampires and Hunters are confronting, and try to prevent a bloody massacre. If I don't make it back, but the war was prevented, I'm fine with that."

Kenric looked to his watch and let out a rough sigh. "It's even more dangerous if you go because sunrise is in a few hours."

"I know."

Victor walked over to the door and opened it once again, allowing the sound of rain fall to enter the home. He paused for a moment and thought to himself. This may be the last time to walk into this house and see Elizabeth again. He took one step before stopping at her voice.

"Victor."

He didn't show it on his face, but he was deeply grateful that she had come out. He turned and looked at her. She was hugging her arms. Her steps were fluid like motions as she walked up to him. She hesitated, then looked up at him.

"Be careful."

Victor lips twitched into a small smile, "I'll try to get back before sunrise."

He gently place his hands on her shoulders and kissed her wet hair. Before any other arguments could happen, he ran back out into the pouring rain. Victor let the rain lash against him as he made his way to where he thought the confrontation would be. His greatest fear was possibly going to happen that night. He didn't stop, but it did filter into his mind.

_I don't want to die._


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_Thank you for reading and Enjoy._

* * *

Victor felt weaker as the rain continued to fall. _Curse the fact that we gain most of our powers from the earth. _He thought, _why does moving water always weaken us? And it had to rain today of all days. _

He continued to work to his destination, his hair plastered to his forehead because of the rain. Discomfort surrounded him as his cloths clung to him in wet desperation. He had to get there soon. All he had was hope, hope that he could stop the war, hope that he make it in time…hope he would make it back to Elizabeth.

He turned into an ally and followed the stretch. Upon exiting, he saw a large crowd of men and women divided down the middle. A physical fight hadn't broke out yet, but they were throwing verbal abuse to each other.

"You have taken your last life, monsters. It ends tonight!" One Hunter called.

A Vampire woman laughed, "You think you can stop us? You are mere mortals, we will win this fight."

They continued their shouting. Victor watching restlessly as every word got closer to lost life. He didn't wait any longer, he ran to the center of the divide and held up his hands to both sides.

"Enough!"

The crowd went silent. Victor was panting vigorously and he held the pose for a while. Tension rose between the Vampires and Hunters during the wait.

"Son of Dracula, remove yourself from this place, if you do not want to be harmed." One Vampire on the side said.

"This war has gone on long enough!" Victor called to both sides, "It's time to end it. Once and for all! Let there be peace between us!"

The Hunter, who seemed to be the leader at the time, stepped forward. "And why should we listen to the spawn of the Lord of Vampires?"

"I've done, all I can to end this century long fight. I married a Van Helsing, hoping it would bring to light that I want this war over."

"That woman was nothing but a traitor to her own kind." A person called from the back of the Hunters.

"You're nothing but a traitor as well, Victor," a Vampire retorted, "You have always been weak for these humans."

"It's time to end this."

The Hunters pulled out their weapons, and the Vampires bared their fangs. Nothing was stopping the impending battle about to happen. War cries filled the air as the two sides advanced on each other. Victor tried to shout for them to stop once again, but no one listened. And like two storm clouds colliding, a great thunder of sound entered the area as Vampires and Hunters engaged in battle.

A Hunter went after Victor, he threw a silver throwing knife, and Victor moved out of the way. The knife hit a Vampire behind him. He had no choice. If he wanted to see Elizabeth again, he would have to fight.

Already, the smell of fresh blood mixed with the rain as Victor fought his way through the crowd. Another Vampire came up to him with aggression. He punched the mindless monster to the ground, and ducked just in time as a wooden arrow flew past him and hit another.

The body count increased as Victor continued. _There is no way the rest of the human world will not know about this by the end of today. _

He watched one Vampire fall and turn to dust. The pile became damp from the rain quickly, but was scattered with the footprints of the men and women fighting. He had to get out of there. After a few dodges of arrows and blood lusting Vampires, Victor had made it to the edge of the battle. He began to run down a nearby ally, but a sharp sting hit the back of his shoulder.

He let out a grunt in pain and looked back to see a wooden arrow imbedded in his back. Ignoring the pain, he continued the journey back to the Van Helsing household. The return was much slower than the journey to the battle. Victor felt weak from the loss of power because of the rain, and the arrow in his shoulder didn't help.

After what felt like a lifetime of walking, the house came into view. Victor smiled painfully as he took a few more steps, but his vision blurred and he began to stumble.

"Victor!"

The voice, it sounded familiar, but he couldn't remember from where he heard it. A woman ran to him, and he felt comfortable with her. He lifted a hand and reached for her but collapsed. He fell into the warmth of her arms as his vision faded. Darkness filled his world as he passed out.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

_Thank you for reading and Enjoy._

* * *

While Victor was at the battle, Elizabeth was waiting anxiously at her father's house. She stood next to the front window, staring out it with her thumb nail in-between her teeth. She was uncomfortable waiting for him, and several times debated whether she should have gone with him.

"Sunrise is coming soon, you should get to rest." Her father said behind her.

"I can wait until Victor comes back. He said he was going to try to be back before sunrise." She began to pace the floor, continuously looking out the window, hoping to see him soon.

Kenric watched her actions, "Elizabeth, how long?"

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth stopped pacing and looked to her father.

"How long?" He gestured to outside the house, indicating he was talking about Victor.

Elizabeth realized what he was talking about, "Long enough to regret every harsh action and word I have done or said to him."

She fell silent as she waited for her father to give his opinion on the matter. The awkward silence stretched on for several minutes until she heard Kenric laugh slightly.

"It's about time."

Her head shot up. "What?!"

"Listen Elizabeth," he placed his hands on her shoulders, "you believe that everything I've done was for your benefit?"

She nodded.

"I need to be honest with you and let you know why I agreed to have you marry Victor. I wasn't the one who came up with the plan. In fact, there was no review on who he would marry. Victor came to me and asked for your hand in marriage."

Elizabeth's eyes widened in shock. She glanced over her father's face, checking to see if he was joking in some way, he wasn't.

"I listened to his proposition to end the war and thought it was good for you. I'm getting old, and I want to see a world without conflict between Vampires and Hunters. And I will tell you honestly, I liked Edward, but I could never see him as a son-in-law. Victor is a good man who I believed was worthy of my daughter. Did I have my doubts? Yes. But I knew that Victor would treat you with the respect you deserved."

"Then why did you act skeptical when you first told me about the union?"

"I didn't want you to think I was all for it. During that time, even though I accepted, I still had doubts, wondering if I was doing the right thing. I also knew that you could protect yourself if anything happened. I had more hope during the planning time, and I spent more time with Victor."

"And why is that?" Elizabeth crossed her arms.

Her father smiled. "Whenever he talked about you, he spoke with such respect and admiration. He never rolled his eyes when talking about Hunters, he always was polite about the Van Helsing's. And he never spoke badly about you."

Elizabeth's eyes wandered away from her father and to the ground. Thinking about what was just told, the comfortable emotion warmed her body. She ran her fingers through her damp hair and turned away from Kenric and looked out the window. The darkness of night made her feel chilled without Victor there. Her hands rested on her arms as she continued to stare outside, hoping for anything to show Victor's return. She slowly fell into a chair and relaxed her head into her arms, waiting for her husband. She squeezed her hand, sorrow filling her as she glanced to her bare ring finger. Tears burned her eyes as the memory of dropping and losing her wedding band played through her head. Opening her eyes, she looked back out to the stormy night.

"Lizzy, you should get some rest." Her father reached for her.

She jumped up suddenly and ran to the front door. Exiting the home, her suspicions where confirmed when she saw Victor slowly making his way to her.

"Victor!" She called.

He looked up with tired eyes, and she knew something was wrong. She ran, not caring for the rain and wind. She held open her arms to him and he reached out for her. He stumbled and collapsed into her arms. The weight pulled Elizabeth down to her knees as she held him to her chest. Her eyes landed on the arrow in his shoulder.

"Father!" She called back to the house.

"What it is?!"

"Victor's been shot!"

He ran over to her, "It's alright, he'll heal when we remove it."

"No, it's one of ours!"

His eyes widened and he went around to look at the arrow, sure enough there was a small silver cross next to the feather of the arrow. Kenric didn't hesitate when he lifted Victor into a fireman's hold and took him into the home. They placed him in Elizabeth's old room on the bed.

Elizabeth looked over to the window and saw the sky begin to change a dark shade of blue to an orange-pink sunrise. She quickly closed the thick curtains and turned to Victor. The arrow was removed, but the area where it had entered was still slowly healing.

_He's been without blood for a while. I need to go get him some tonight. _She thought as she wiped his face dry.

Gently moving some hair away from his eyes, she scanned him over and rubbed his cheek with her thumb. Her eye lids grew heavy and she settled next to the bed, her arms resting on his chest. Her eyes drifted shut and she fell asleep. The new light of day passed them by, leaving them in peace.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

_Thank you for reading and Enjoy._

* * *

Kenric was on his third cup of coffee when a knock on the door called for his attention. He rubbed his tired eyes with the palm of his hand and slowly made his way to the front of the house. Taking a quick glance down the hall to Elizabeth's room, he saw the door closed, as it should be.

The knock came again, and was louder. He groaned as he walked faster to the front door. The people knocking were persistent.

"I'm coming!"

Kenric pulled the door open, revealing two Hunters. His posture slacked and he took a sip of his coffee.

"Kenric Van Helsing?"

"Yes," he answered.

"My name is John Mathews. My partner is Garett Alford. We were wondering if you by chance have had any contact with your daughter, Elizabeth." The man with a small patch of hair on his chin.

Kenric let out a voice of confusion. "No, I haven't had contact with her since a few days ago. Is something wrong?"

Garett spoke up. "Sir, have you seen the news today?"

Kenric froze for a moment, allowed the men in his home and walked over to the television. Upon turning it on, the news showed the street the major battle happened with the headline of _'Vampires Exist!'_

Kenric sank into the chair behind him as he listened to the reporter give the story.

_"As you can see from the brutal, bloody, massacure, Vampires are existing and fighting against humans. Thought to be a myth, Vampires turn out to be just as real as the person next to you. This is not a joke or prank of any kind. We go to Julie at the sight with evidence of our findings."_

The camera switched to a very shocked young woman holding a mic. _"Thank you, Tom._" She swallowed hard then continued. _"Residence of the area woke to loud sounds of battle outside of their homes. Upon looking at the terrible fight outside, witnesses have testified to seeing men and women being slaughtered on both sides of the battle and some turning to dust once killed. We can only assume that these Vampires and humans were in a long lasting war against each other. I am here with Scientist…"_

Kenric's attention on the program fell from there. The world knew Vampires and Hunters were real now and the war between the two would cause World War III.

"Sir," John called. "We believe that your daughter will be in great danger because of marrying Victor Dracula. We have been sent here to offer protection."

"From who?" Kenric looked up at the men and glared at them.

John cleared his throat. "From Councilman Sefits, he understands the situation and would like to make sure she is safe."

"What about Victor?"

"We can only assume that Victor was at the battle and didn't make it out alive. Several of the Hunters there came and told that they saw him there. Thought they went against orders to not provoke the Vampires, and were commanded to report to the Council about the fight." Garret continued.

Kenric noticed that these men were very calm about the situation. He looked down and leaned against his knees. He let out a harsh sigh.

"I'm sorry, I can't do anything for your search for my daughter, but I will let you know when I've been contacted by her."

John pulled out a card and gave it to him, "Thank you, Kenric. We'll be in touch."

A few hours later, night had fallen. Kenric walked over to Elizabeth's room and gently knocked on the door. Carefully opening the door, he walked over to where she slept. He placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump away.

"Lizzy, sweety, it's alright." She looked up to him as he continued. "It's night, there's nothing to worry about."

She pressed her hand to her head and stood to her feet. Elizabeth's gaze turned to Victor, there was no change in his condition. She pinched her lips together and turned to her father.

"Can you watch over him? I need to go get something," her green eyes pleaded with him.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you need?"

"Victor has gone without blood for quite awhile. If I get him some, it will help him heal faster."

"I can't let you go out there Lizzy. Two hunters came by looking for you. I have a meeting with Councilman Seftis and I don't know why he wants to offer you protection. I have a bad feeling about this whole situation."

"I understand that, but I have to go get Victor what he needs."

Kenric sighed, "There's no way to talk you out of it, is there?"

"Nope."

"What if I went and got it for you?"

"They wouldn't give you the blood even if you gave them Victor's name."

"And they would if it was you?"

She nodded, "Because I'm a Vampire."

She walked out the door and towards the front room. Kenric followed her and watched as she laced up her shoes and opened the front door. A hood over her head, she looked back to her father. Kenric walked over to her and gently hugged her.

"Be careful."

"I will be." She responded, "I'll get back as soon as I can."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

_Thank you for reading and Enjoy._

* * *

Elizabeth made her way to Donation V, where Victor got his needed blood. She kept her footsteps silent so no one would notice her on the dangerous journey. She needed to get there, get what Victor needed, and get back home in one piece. She hoped that she wouldn't run into any rogue Vampires or power crazy Hunters.

_It's a good thing those bags had the address on them. _She thought to herself as she remembered the times she had to get Victor's sustenance.

Her breath chilled in puffs as the cold damp air surrounded every step. The tall buildings ominous as each stride offered either safety or death. Her eyes darted back and forth with every turn. Finally, she stopped in front of a building with a sign hanging overhead. She read it and confirmed it was the location and entered the building.

"Welcome to Donation V," a young woman stood up from the counter, "How may I help you?"

"I need to do a pick up," Elizabeth lowered her hood, freeing her constricted hair.

The woman nodded, "Alright, I just need a name, please."

"Elizabeth Dracula."

The pen froze, and the woman looked up at her. "You're Victor's wife?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"Oh, well, um…" She rubbed her hands together, "We have a bit of a problem then. We usually don't give out more than the preset amount for the month."

Elizabeth smiled, "What's your name?"

The woman was caught off guard for a moment, "Maria."

"Maria," Elizabeth rested her hands on the counter, "I understand it's out of regulation, but this blood isn't for me…"

"Wait… You're a Vampire too?" Maria asked, gaining Elizabeth's nodded reply. "Now I must say that I'm surprised that Victor didn't request an increase in his needed amount."

"It's more recent," Elizabeth quickly explained, "But I need at least a few pints to help Victor. He was at the battle last night and got wounded by one of the Van Helsing arrows. He and I have been running for a while, and he's been without blood during that time, he needs it to help him heal."

Maria listened to Elizabeth's explanation and cast her eyes down. She was not emotionally prepared to hear Victor's predicament.

"Maria?"

Elizabeth's voice cut into her thoughts.

"Is everything alright?"

Maria cleared her throat, "Yea, it's just that Victor has been a good friend to me for a while now and hearing that he's not healing well sort of makes me anxious."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's not your fault. Give me a moment." Maria kept her head down as she walked away from the counter.

A few minutes passes as Elizabeth waited for Maria to come back. The place was empty from any other person and seemed to be consumed from the darkness. The area wasn't welcoming to her.

Maria walked back around the corner and approached her, she held out a small black bag to Elizabeth, "Here, I put several pints in there."

Elizabeth grabbed the bag and put it over her shoulder. "Thank you. Do I owe you anything?"

"No," Maria waved her hand, "I'll take care of it. Just take care of Victor."

Elizabeth nodded and walked back to the door. Pausing for a moment, she waved goodbye to Maria before leaving the building. Upon exiting the center, the chilled air forced Elizabeth to pull up the hood once again. She began her slow walk back to the Van Helsing house.

She glanced up and saw two figures approaching her from down the street. Averting her eyes, she moved to the side and ducked her head to try to conceal herself.

"Councilman Seftis will have our heads if we don't find her soon," Elizabeth heard one man say as she passed him.

They stopped in their tracks shortly after passing her. Elizabeth kept her pace as normal a she could to try to end suspicions.

"John," she heard the other man say, "That was her."

She took off in a dead run, the two Hunters following her. Her hand held the strap of the black bag in a death grip as she turned a corner.

"Go that way!" John shouted to the other man.

Elizabeth kept running, never looking back to see who was following her. Taking a few more twists and turns around the back alleys, she skidded to a stop when the one that John shouted at stood in front of her, preventing escape.

"Great job, Garret." John said behind her.

Elizabeth turned just enough to be able to keep her eyes darting at both of them. Garret moved first by pulling out one of his throwing knives. Elizabeth dropped the bag and dodged the weapon easily. John came up from behind and wrapped his arms around hers. She forced her elbow into his gut, causing him to fall back a bit. Her elbow connected with his nose shortly after.

Blood flowed from the wound, and the smell filled the air. Something over took Elizabeth, and her actions weren't her own. She bared her fangs at the men, and readied to attack.

John covered his nose as best as he could as Garret pulled out another knife and slowly began to sneak up on her. He tried to take her by surprise and force the knife into her torso, but she caught the silverless hilt and twisted around. Her hand firmly held his wrist, twisting it uncomfortably. Garret let out a cry of pain, and Elizabeth turning him around to face her.

Dropping the man, she brought the knife down in full force into his knee. He let out another cry of anguish and fell back holding his leg. She turned back to John, who stood there in horror. Her quick movements caught him off guard as she kicked his abdomen, sending him flying into the brick of the building behind him.

Her breaths came out in hard pants as she looked over the scene with hungry eyes. Blinking once, her senses came back to her. Without staying another second, she grabbed the bag and ran the rest of the way back to the safe haven.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

_Thank you for reading and Enjoy._

* * *

Elizabeth entered the house a short time later and went straight for her room. She set the black bag on a desk nearby and fell to her knees next to the bed. She dug her fingernails into her hair as flashes of the fight she just went through pass through her head once again.

_That wasn't me, _she thought in anguish, _what the Hell happened?_

Her thoughts were cut short when a moan escaped from Victor's throat. Elizabeth's head shot up and looked to her husband. His eyes slowly opened, he looked around the room before landing on her.

"How long have I been out?" he asked in a pained voice.

Elizabeth let out a relieved sigh, "Only a day."

He smiled and tried to sit up. Elizabeth watched as he didn't get far before falling back onto the bed.

"Take it easy," she explained, pressing her hand against his uninjured shoulder. "You're still healing from your wound."

"Usually, an arrow wound wouldn't take this long to heal."

"It wasn't an ordinary arrow." She stood and walked over to the desk. Using a cloth to provide protection, she lifted the arrow from where it rested. "Wood arrow, silver tipped, and cleaned with Holy Water. As a precaution so Vampires can't pull it out, there's a cross next to the feathers. The trade mark of a perfectly built Van Helsing Arrow."

Victor's eyes followed her as she placed the arrow back down and walked back to him. She knelt down beside him and rested her hands on his. Her eyes showed anger.

"We've been betrayed by my own family," She bit her lower lip.

He rested his free had on hers. "We can't be certain about that."

"Why else would that arrow be there?"

"Someone could have copied the design. Don't jump to conclusions just yet," his thumb stroked her hand. "I don't think a family as tight knit as yours would betray you just because of our past."

Her hand tightened on his for a moment. Her mind seemed to wander from the subject as she finally had to get something off her chest.

"You almost scared me to death for a moment back there." She said with a slight smile.

He cocked an eyebrow at her words.

"Wait, that's not right."

He laughed hard, then grimaced at the pain, "Well, that's something I have to cross off of the lists of cures."

Her smile grew broader, "Anyway, when you came back to the house with that arrow, I was afraid that if you didn't make it through the day, I would have woken up to a pile of dust on my old bed. During that time, I realized how much you truly meant to me."

His face was natural to the news, she searched his eyes to see any hint of emotion, but found none. She bowed her head as he turned his eyes up to the ceiling.

"Well that's simply unheard of," his words startled her. Her gaze went to his, this time met with true compassion and happiness. "A Van Helsing falling for a Dracula? How is that even possible?"

Elizabeth's eyes searched over his features for several long seconds, but when he smiled at her, her heart lightened.

"You're one to talk," she smiled, "Mr. 'I'm willing to die for her.'"

His smile was weak, but it warmed Elizabeth to the core. She stood up and began to walk out of the room when his hand grabbed hers and held her back. His thumb stroked the bare ring finger as he glanced from it to her.

She let out a sorrowful sigh, "The night we were running from our home, after going to Tori's place, you had us wait under a fabric overhead in the rain. I was feeling un easy and depressed from Tori rejecting us that I began to fiddle with the ring."

"I remember."

Elizabeth nodded, "Well, when the Hunter's found us and you grabbed me and began to run, the wedding band came off and fell. I didn't see where it landed, and I tried to reach it, but I knew that it wasn't worth it if it meant our deaths. It still doesn't mean it didn't hurt when I lost it."

Victor stayed silent, but his thumb continued to stroke her hand as she stood there. Eventually, she turned back to him with a smile, changing the subject.

"You've been a while without blood, I'm going to get you a cup," she said.

Victor sat up, soon regretting the action. "You went back to the house?"

"What? No," She was quick to explain, "I went to the donation center, where you get your blood every month."

His eyebrows knit together, "You knew where it was?"

"The address was on the bag. I'm going to get a cup, just wait here for a bit."

Elizabeth walked out to the kitchen and grabbed a mug from the cupboards. She returned back to the room to find her husband sitting on the side of the bed. His hand rubbed his shoulder as he tried to get the pain to dissipate.

"You'll heal faster when you actually drink. Without the nutrition, your body slows down." She walked over to the black bag on the desk and opened it.

The bag and several smaller transparent bags of the donated red liquid. Grabbing one, she opened it and poured part of the blood into the cup. She closed the bag and held out the mug to Victor. He reached out and took it from her, pressing the rim to his lips.

After gulping down the substance, he looked back to her. "You should drink some too."

"I'll have some after I know you've had enough."

"Still looking after others over yourself. Elizabeth, you won't stay healthy if you don't get any either. Drink."

Her posture slackened and she held out her hand. Victor placed the cup in her palm and she refilled it with the rest of the blood from the bag. Drinking the blood, she kept her eyes on Victor. Her eyes were sarcastic in saying 'see-I'm-drinking-it.'

Victor chuckled for a bit as she finished the drink and placed the mug on the desk. Sitting down next to him on the bed, her head rested on his shoulder and his hand rested on hers.

"We need to tell Dad that he shouldn't participate in this war. It would send a statement to all Vampires and Hunters that we want it over." Elizabeth stated, "And we should probably do the same with your father."

"After that, we can find a more permanent safe haven. Though it might mean fighting through the middle of the battle field," Victor agreed.

She nodded. Silence filled the room after that as they stayed in the comforting position. Victor lifted his and rested it on her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. For once in her life everything felt like it was where it should be.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

_Thank you for reading and Enjoy._

* * *

"You have to make the announcement that you will not participate in this war. By having the head of the Van Helsing's refuse to take part, it will send out a message to all Vampire Hunters that this is a fruitless war. Nothing good will come out of it," Elizabeth explained to Kenric.

Kenric's back was to her as he stared out the window of his study area. Panic began to plague the area as his neighbor's started to divide, accusing each other of being a Vampire or a heartless Hunter. It pained the older gentleman to see the world like this.

"I couldn't agree more, Elizabeth," he turned to look at her, "I will call the press so I can make the announcement."

"Thank you."

"What's going to happen to you and Victor?"

"After Victor's done talking to his father, we're going to prepare to leave and try to find a more permanent safe haven until all of this war nonsense ends." Elizabeth looked out the doorway, where her gaze went to the area Victor was having a heated call with Vlad Dracula.

Kenric nodded, "Just be careful, I don't want to hear any bad news about my family."

She nodded and hugged him before returning to her husband. Things weren't going well for him, he was still healing, but the stress of the situation wasn't helping him in any way.

"I know what you think of them, but by you stating your refusal to act in this war would show that we are more reasonable than the people who simply lust for blood shed." Victor's voice range through the room, things were not going well with convincing Vlad.

Elizabeth watched him as he listened to the voice on the other end to the point where he growled then hung up his cell phone. She placed her hand on his arm, giving sympathetic eyes. He placed his hand over hers and rubbed it for a bit.

"He disagreed with our plan?" She asked.

"To quote him, 'my son has no right to tell the Lord of Vampires what to do.' I don't think he'll pull out, but he never really was in it in the first place. I think he just used it as an excuse to get his meals."

He grimaced at the pain in his shoulder before he brushed it off and turned back to Elizabeth. Her fingers brushed against his shoulder, almost trying to examine the healing wound by touch.

"How's your shoulder?" she asked.

He smiled, "Mainly just sore, you were right about getting some nutrition in me. It's definitely helping me heal faster."

"I am a certified physical therapist, I had to take the medical classes, so I knew the body heals much faster when at top performance."

His eyes were warm when she gazed into them. His hand slid into hers and he intertwined his finger with hers. She turned her eyes down and looked at the ground for only a moment before stepping closer and placing her free hand on his chest, while her head rested just below his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and held her close enjoying the moment of compassion.

"I love you," he whispered into her hair, stroking her head with his hand.

Her hand dug into his shirt as she tried to hold herself closer to him, "I love you too."

_Why does it feel like this the first and last time I will be able to say those words? _She thought to herself as she fought against the tears that began build in her eyes.

One dared to escape as she squeezed her eyes shut. Elizabeth felt Victor brush the water away and cradle her face with his hands. She opened her eyes to look up at him, he stared into her eyes with such passion that it made Elizabeth feel like she was about to melt. His face was inches from hers as a slow approach from him made her relax further into his arms.

Her eyes drifted shut when his lips pressed against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her, and his hands rested on her back. The kiss was tender and sweet, a pulse of love rippled through Elizabeth. Every kiss she experienced with Edward was nothing compared to the ones she gained from Victor.

"We should get ready to leave. We're going through a battlefield, I need you to be cautious when we do," Victor said after pulling away.

Elizabeth nodded, still filling the sensation of the kiss on her lips. Wasting no time, they went back to their temporary room and began to pack the essential items.

"It would be better to travel light, we can move faster then," Elizabeth told her husband while zipping up the small bag beside her.

He nodded in agreement as he reached into a drawer and paused. Elizabeth bend over to try to see what Victor had found, but he turned quickly and held out his hand.

"Let me see your hand."

Confused, she placed her hand in his.

"Not that one, your left hand."

"You should have been more specific."

She placed her left hand in his and he tied something around her ring finger with lightning speed. After taking a closer look she saw simple yarn around her finger. It wasn't much, but it warmed her dead heart, causing her to smile.

"I guess there's at least one use for an inch of yarn," his eyes beamed with happiness.

Elizabeth continued to stare at the yarn before letting out a small laugh, "Well, you're wrong about one thing."

"And what's that?"

"That," she indicated to the yarn, "Is about three inches, not one. One is still fairly useless."

They laughed for a short while. Victor reached over and stroked Elizabeth's cheek. Leaning over to her, he pressed a small kiss to her lips before wrapping an arm round her shoulders, settling them in a relaxed sitting position. They were as ready as they could be at that moment, for once night fell the next day, they would flee.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

_Thank you for reading and Enjoy. Final chapter! It was a lot of fun to write. Look forward to more of my stories coming later. This story is one of the few I am working to publish, so hopefully you will see the final copy hardbound soon! Thanks again._

* * *

"Thank you, Dad. We'll see you when everything has calmed down," Elizabeth said while hugging her father goodbye.

"I just want you to be safe. Take care of her Victor."

Victor nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder. He guided her out the door and they began their trek across town. They stayed in absolute silence for a while as the empty streets threatened them to any moment burst with battle.

Their joined hands held them closer together as clashing sounds steadily grew louder with every step. They stepped into an open area, which use to be a park that was now damaged from the use of it as a battle field.

Their eyes widened in horror over the brutality of the fight. Countless bodies littered the fields and large amounts of it was dusted over with the gray remains of Vampires pasted. Victor's hand tightened on hers.

"Can't we go around?" She whispered to him, trying to find another way.

Victor pinched his lips together, "I can't see where it ends. And going either way may mean the death of us."

"If we're not careful, going through could mean our death as well."

"Just stay close to me," he said, "I'll protect you."

"What about yourself?"

"I'm certain you would be able to protect me."

Victor let go of her hand and began to make his way through the battle. Once Vampires and Hunters began to attack Victor, he acted in only self-defense. Elizabeth followed and stayed as close to her husband as possible.

A Hunter approached Elizabeth and fired an arrow at her. She moved to the side and allowed the arrow to hit a Vampire behind her. She punched the Hunter to the ground and turned fast enough to block a blow from a different Vampire. She shoved her fist into his gut and took several steps to follow Victor.

He was fighting several at once, taking them out one by one. He blocked one more Hunter when a knife sliced his shirt. Victor flipped the Hunter over his shoulder and turned to see Elizabeth taking out another Vampire.

They slowly made their way through the fight, the battle grew during the whole time they were there. More people began to show up, some who were humans who chose sides. The battle continued, little signs of retreat were seen. Elizabeth prayed that they would stop the irrational thinking that war was the answer.

Taking a glance to Victor, Elizabeth noticed one of the Hunters that attacked her the night before aiming at her husband. He was too busy fighting the people around him to notice the danger he was in.

"Victor!" She called.

He didn't hear her. Panicking, she tried to get over to him, slowed by fighting men and women. She forced her way through. Running at full speed, she made it over just in time the arrow was fired. The moment the arrow hit, she fell to the ground, limp and unmoving.

The fighting went longer that Victor expected. After one of the sides called retreat, both opposing parties dissipated. Victor looked over the damage done. He let out hard breaths of air as his eyes scanned the area.

"Elizabeth?"

He had lost sight of her a while ago.

"Elizabeth?" He called out to her.

He began to panic as he ran through the battle field. He had to find her, and yet there was no sight of her anywhere. His gray eyes continued to search for her form but never found her.

Victor fell to his knees in despair. His hands clenched into fists, turning his knuckles white. He let out a shout of agony. The cry echoed through the desolate park as Victor punched the ground, leaving a dent in the dirt. Elizabeth was missing.

To Be Continued


End file.
